Ungreatful Glow
by Sevier
Summary: Link thinks his stay in another town is like any other. Of course, he's been followed and meets a new member in his room. Not completely unwelcome, it turns out.DarkLinkxLink. Yaoi. KIND OF GRAPHIC! WarnedYou.
1. Prologue

1"You're to quiet." His voice was right in my ear, and I was sure it was just as raspy, just as lustful as mine would be if I could find it. "Come on, Hero of Time, say something for me. Moan for me, Link." And as if on cue, he plunged into me again. Hitting a spot that tore pleasure through me faster than I'd hoped. I moaned as asked, arching into the feeling. I wanted more. I wanted him to hit that spot again. "That's it," he hissed, his hot breath on my neck. I tilted my head, giving him more room for breath, to bite, to do anything he wanted. "I found it." He grunted, plunging into me again. I screamed, gripping the closest clothe to me, I held his shirt, tightly in my hand, pulling him down closer to me. He smirked into my neck, kissing it softly. "That you like, right, Link..."

I couldn't find my voice. I was lost in unfamiliar pleasure. I didn't know how to react to any of it, I just let what happened, happen. He plunged into me again, hitting that spot elegantly, dead on, and with force. I could barely hear the moan he whispered into my ear over my own scream, and my eyes had long since left me, seeing only him in my tunnel of vision.

His crimson, foggy, lustful eyes bore into mine. Something pale, something a bright yellow glowed from my left, and I realized it was my hand. The mark was bright and shimmering. The goddesses were NOT happy with me.

Well, screw them. Ha, well, maybe not. I screamed again as he hit that spot a third time, that horrible, wonderful fire burned my veins and I knew me cheeks were red, I was getting lightheaded.

"You like that a lot," he hissed again, slowly twisting his hips to hit it gently. I groaned, arching my back to prolong that feeling of pure fire. Oh my god that felt amazing. I was obviously humourous, to him. His dark, handsome face twisted into a grin and he pulled down close to me, I had apparently had the death grip on his dark tunic, the only piece of clothing left for us to wear. His hair gave me a shield to the world, only seeing his foggy, blood crimson jewels staring at me with obvious victory. I opened my mouth, having his run a finger down the center of my chest. I could barely breath, and I loved it. I wanted to say something, my mouth moved, but nothing came out but a short breath and a gasp. He let a small laugh out, not having enough patients to wait any longer and dove, capturing my open, voiceless cavern in his, his tongue tasting every tooth, every corner, and easing itself around my own. I closed my eyes, bucking against his body and he moaned into my mouth, hot breath filling the emptiness of both. I had no idea what was going on, but he let my mouth go. He plunged again, grunting, more force, more power. I ripped at his shirt with one hand, arching violently, digging into the pillows around my head. My hand now glued to the fabric of the dark clothe curled, the light burning brighter, revealing fangs I couldn't see. He'd tilted his head, pressing those fangs against my bare neck, and I gasped, feeling a light pain, but heavy pleasure soar through me once more as he slid those devilishly tempting teeth down my neck, licking the divit my collarbone created and down the right side of it his tongue traced. I was about to loose my mind.

Yes well...I'm sure you're wondering how I came into this...predicament. My own personal faux pas. My virginity swiped away, and my not caring...and, surely, you wonder who 'he' is, correct? Well, let me start from the beginning.


	2. Confusion

**OKAY!**

Well, this story is of high demand, I guess. o-O; It's on very nearly 200 reviews and...only has been out for like six days. . But, then again, I just barely started updating anything.

ANYWHO! Please, PLEASE review, people. I would oh, so adore it. Besides, I liked the first chapter of this, didn't you? w So, review on here, or on that chapter, about what you like about this story.

This, like my Eragon story, will start out a bit slow, Yaoi coming later. But, I do plan on Yaoi. Don't you worry a tick, poppets. Not a tick.

REVIEW! Now review on to review the story review. Did I mention review?

------

1Perhaps I should start from the real beginning. Another of my travels, another silly stone to find. And, yes, another visit somewhere grimy and filthy that seemed to had become my trade. I'd gotten to a point, now, where it would be a while before I even realized my hair wasn't blond anymore. Navi would comment when her little house on my head would get to dirty. 'Link, I can't even sweep it out in here!' A laugh from both of us would always follow and I'd slowly feel the wave of begging fatigue wash over me. It was then and only then it would click and, as always, I would reply a few minutes later; 'Ugh, I need a shower.' This always brought a laugh from under my hat at my expense and a light 'duh.' And this time was like any other. My horse ran, more of a fast walk, really, through a wide, rather lovely field. It was a cool day, and the breeze from riding was lovely. It felt nice against my face, contradicting the heat of the morning, so I was pleased with how the day was going. We were not far, but still a ways from the city I would be staying at, and later found at.

We seemed to ride for a long time, and more than once I removed my hat to rumple my own hair. Navi would protest but, she lived up there. Didn't really matter, she'd just be back up there in seconds. Her little bells jingled as she dancing around my head.

"Hey Link?"

"Hm?" I had wrapped the reins around the saddle horn and was busying myself with trying to adjust my belt holding my sword while riding Epona. Let me tell you something, it's a tad bit hard to do.

"Link, I think I hear people."

"Well yes, Navi, people_ do_ exist. You hear them a lot." She ran into my temple and I blinked, looking at her. She toppled onto my shoulder for a minute before lifting back into the air.

"Ouch. Your head is hard."

"You've said this before."

"Ugh, no, Link..." She sighed and zipped past my nose to float on my other side. I crossed my eyes before shaking me head. "I think I hear a _village_ you rock-headed Hyrulian."

I laid my hat across my lap, resting my hands behind my head and looking up at the sky. "Yes, well, my dear Navi, people live in villages too."

"**Link!**" I winced.

"Yes, I know I know. I get it." I laughed, cocking my head to one side and smirking at her. "Do you really think I'm that dense, Navi?" I heard her bell-like laugh before she took a place on my shoulder. I refused to put my hat back on, it was getting warm out.

"You know, Link, sometimes I wonder."

"Thank you, Navi." I rolled my eyes, clutching Epona's reins and leaning down, kicking a heel into her side. "I wonder along with you, as well."

–W–

"Well, the floating blue dot was right."

"Thank you, Link."

"'Welcome." He grinned and I swear I could almost see her roll her eyes. As I slowed Epona down, we trotted into the small village, her hooves making soft 'clunks' as we strode down the cobbled road. Feeling a tad high and mighty, I leap from her back and merely walked her. "I think I'll buy some bread for dinner tonight."

"That's it? Link, you'll waste away on me!"

"Fine, I'll actually eat breakfast for once at a tavern or something, alright?" I looked at my shoulder and she sighed.

"Fine. I don't want you to over exert yourself." She lifted into the air as I set my hat back on, zipping beneath it so fast I had to reach up and hold it so it wouldn't fall.

"Of course. Over eating would surely cause me pain." I received silence. I took my turn to sigh.

"Evening sir," A young woman of brunette curls greeted me with a smile. She paused only a moment to look quizzically at me. I turned, looking behind me, then back at her with an equally as questionable raised brow.

"Uh..."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She shoot her head, laughing slightly. "I didn't mean to stare. It's just, I know I've seen you before." I blinked, sure I'd never been to this town.

"Ya'have?"

"Indeed, sir." She smiled. "Though...no, nevermind. Perhaps I'm mistaken."

"Must be. I know I haven't been here before..." He tilted my head, crossing my arms. "Hm, well, anyway, I'd like a bit of bread, if you don't mind."

"Right!" She smiled, turning and placing a loaf of bread into a bag and smiled, handing it to me. "Here you are."

"Thank you." I set the money on the table and turned, placing the bread into Epona's bag. Just as I was to turn, she tugged on my shoulder. I turn back to face her. She stepped around the table and came very close to my face. I felt myself blush. She, however, didn't seem to notice.

"You look so, so very familiar."

"Er..." He blinked. "I'm...Sorry?"

"...Hm..." He leaned back, onlying removing her eyes from a locked stare into mine to blink. She in turn tilted her head, resting a finger on her chin. "No, don't be sorry. I just **know** I've seen you before! I can't place my hand on it. You look absolutely familiar. I only saw you days ago." I blinked.

"I was off traveling days ago." I was getting interested now, though something was nagging me in the back of my mind. "Really? You've seen me?"

"Well, now that I think about it." She tilted her head the other way. "Yes and no." How do you kinda not but do see someone? I shook me head.

"Yes and No. Yes, I understand that's odd. You look like you..." Well, duh. "But, you don't look like you." Okay, that kicked me in the shin. "Like...there was something different about you...darker...angrier..." It clicked, and I paused. "Yeah, yeah, darker. Hey, Gable?"

"Yeah?" A younger boy game out, rubbing his hands with a dis towel. "What?" The woman flicked a finger at me, putting it back on her chin and tapping it. She didn't remove her eyes from me, just looked me up and down. I fidgeted.

"He look familiar to you?"

"Yeh, 'e does." The boy walked to stand beside her, tossing the rag over his shoulder. "Oh! I know 'em! He's 'a one 'oo 'elped us with tha' oven on thursdey." (By the way, I'm spelling this with an accent, so it's all correct.)

"Yeah, yeah now I remember!" She snapped. "You're Link, right?"

"Yeh! That's 'is name!" The boy grinned. "Ol' Link! From Thursdey!"

"I'm from Thursday?" I asked rather dumbfounded, then shook my head. "Sorry, but I've really never been here."

"Modest." She smiled. "Here," she set my money back in my hand, turned, and turned back with another sack. "A small vile of wine and a bit of cheese. Thank you for helping us." She grinned. "Without the oven, we'd be removed from our house. You were a big help."

"Yeh, thank ya, Link!"

I simply stared after them as they disappeared into their small home.

"...Link...Link you look like a codfish now put the sack in the saddle and lets go find an inn or something."

"But, Navi–"

"If they thought we were familiar, we should get out of the street. I think I have an idea of what just happened." I felt a tugging on my hat. "Come on." I slipped the bag and turned, tugging Epona and we began again.

"What's your idea?"

"Think. Who looks like you only Dark?"

_Dark Link._

"You don't think..."

"I don't know if it's possible. But, that's my only thought." I frowned, watching the ground as we walked. How could that _be_?

------

REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! . ;


	3. A Glint

**OVER TWO HUNDRED VIEWS AND ONLY ONE REVIEW!?**

-rubs temple- Come on people. Please review. Is it THAT hard? I mean really. -sigh- Anyway, forth update in one day. My fingers are starting to cramp. Alas, I still have insparation. And, thusly, I will continue to type unless like...a finger falls off. Then maybe I'll stop. ...Maybe.

Yup. Third Chapter, still now yaoi 'cept the prologue. Eh. Don't worry. The prologue and more will rise again! Don't you worry, me deary dears. And, it'll come fast if **YOU REVIEW!**

Story now.

D/C: I don't own Link, Navi, Epona, or DL. So there.

-------

It wasn't long before we cane across a small inn. Navi pointed it out to me before I walked past it.

"Hey Link. Come on out of the depths of your brain and try and rest, okay?" I nodded simply, hooking Epona up to the back stalls, after being given a room, of course, and trailed back in. I was utterly exhausted. Mentally I felt like a limp grey rag, and physically my joins hurt. I nearly fell up the stairs, but made it to my room without a scar.

"First, take a shower," Navi prodded, lifting herself and the hat off my head, flopping down onto the dresser and nudged herself out from under it. I fell flat on my face onto the bed, bouncing a bit. I grunted, not wanting to move. "Link...Link I know you're tired. We have a lot to think about, but it's getting late..." She sighed and fluttered above my head, her bell-like sound making me groan and cover my ears. "Link, come on. Take a sip of the wine to wake you up, take a shower, and go to sleep. We'll think more about your evil twin in the morning, alright?" The concern in her voice made me sigh, and I stood, walking over to the small bottle set next to the food I'd bought. It was a dark, crimson red. It reminded me of the man's eyes. Thus, I shivered, but uncorked it. The sharp, sweet smell was refreshing and a took a drought. Immediately the heat of the alcohol seared down my throat and I shivered, corking the small thing and setting it back down.

"Bitter."

"Well, I'm sure it's homemade. I didn't think it'd be amazingly sweet. Then again, I've never had wine. I'd fall into the glass and get my wings wet." I coughed a laugh and looked at the little bouncing ball with a lopsided grin.

"We don't want THAT now, do we."

"Nope. It's terribly bothersome. Not to mention hard to fly..." I sighed, unbuttoning my belt around my chest, setting it down around the packages, and slipped my other belt off, doing the same.

"Do you know exactly how far away from Zelda we are?" I grabbed the him of my forest-colored tunic and pulled it over my head, tossing it onto the bed and making my way towards the shower.

"No, not exactly." She danced in the air before landing on the bed. "But, I know we're quite some time away."

"Had a feeling about that." I sighed, shutting the door behind me.

I wasn't really expecting anyone. I had been alone tonight...or well...at the beginning of the night at least. Navi had fallen asleep on my tunic I had removed moments ago. At the moment I was waiting for the shower to heat, having left the bathroom to lay myself down on the bed. I had been staring at the ceiling for a good ten minutes before I saw steam seep out from beneath the door from the corner of my eye. Having been comfortable, I hadn't wanted to move. Groaning, I eased myself off the bed and sat back down, slipping my boots off and tossing my longer sleeved tunic onto the bed, walking away from it with groggy sleep begging me to lay back down. The wine now was starting to mix with me, I was not well known for holding my liquir, and the added heat made me sigh. Shutting the door and felling the steam touch my bare chest I sighed again, resting my hands on the sink and closing my eyes, just enjoying the warmth in the room. My, that had felt good. Though, compared to how the night went on, it wasn't much pleasure at all.

The sun was just now setting, I could slowly see the crack beneath the door become darker, and I was getting hot in just the steam, so I rested my trousers on the sink and slipped into the blazing hot water. The shock made me gasp but I soon relaxed in it, soon leaving my body red. I didn't mind. I was already starting to feel clean. That's when I heard Navi mumbling something on the other side of the bathroom. I groaned, rolling my eyes and peeked my head out. Unfortunately my sticky wet hair clouded my eyes. I could barely make out her little glow. She jingled and bounced around the air. "What, Navi?"

"Oh, do I have to repeat everything to you, Link?" I smirked and that made her unhappy. "Oh fine."

"Say wha...?" Her jingled aggravated jingle made me grin. I glanced at my hand. They wanted me to listen. Goddesses, was that light annoying when I tried to sleep. Someone always seemed obviously agitated with me. They always seemed to glow, too. "Sorry, had to. What, Navi?"

"...Oh never mind! I'll tell you when I can see you. You really need a haircut, Link." She didn't sound as mad, but I saw her glow fade back under the door. Cool. I'd gotten off without her 'I'm-disappointed-but-oh-well-you're-Link' sigh. This night was getting better and better. I pulled my head back into the shower, staring at the wall with a grin on my face.

This night was to get better than I had expected.

–W–

"Link. Link come on, you've been in here about an hour and the steam is steaming up the room!" Navi was floating just outside the shower now. Her tiny little voice telling me she was, once more, agitated with me. I chocked back a groan, exhaling through my nose and sighed. My body begged me to stay. It didn't want to leave it's warm sanctum.

"Alright, alright, just shoo so I can get out," I poked my head out again, blinking as Navi bumped into by my forehead. She tumbled into the air and sighed. "Alright, but come ON Link. I don't want my wings wet."

I flipped the shower off.

"Thank you." She jingled and ducked under the door, giving me my privacy. I stepped out, feeling the tile below me become slick and wet. I inched my way over to the cupboard and pulled out a towel. "Navi." She was behind the door. I heard her jingle.

"What, Link?"

"Open the window if you want."

"Yes, of course. I can so do that with my large human size and strength!" He chuckled, tying a towel about my waist and using another to rub at my hair. Huh. Maybe I did need a hair cut.

"Alright, alright. I'll do it." My words were jumbled as I was still rubbing my head, but she got the jest and her voice was gone from my ears. "Wings wet...I wonder if she'd look like a soaked ball of fluff." Then I blinked, wraping the towel over my shoulders, staring at myself in the mirror. "Come to think of it, I have no earthly idea WHAT she looks like. Hm." I shrugged and as I pulled my eyes away from the mirror to leave, I could have sworn my hair turned black.

Link wants you to review.

Review. Now. D 


	4. Wine&Wonder

OKAY! Well, this isn't as popular as my Eragon story, but I love this story more than I'd thought.

However, I now have over three hundred hits, and two reviews. ...Three hundred, two...three hundred, two...that seems off to me.

Or are my math skills JUST that bad? Well, anyway. This chapter is an interesting one. Link gets a bit of a buzz from his wine and starts a bit of babble as he's telling you the story. I really don't blame him, though. There's also something different about this chapter that I just can't put my finger on. While I was writing it, I was like **Randi-chan, what are you doing? It's good, I guess, but..something's all wonky about it. **So, I didn't know what is what. Anyway;

**If you review on this chapter, and know what might be wrong with it, I could write you a personalized one shot of any couple of any kind.** I'd really like to know what's wonky, and I'd love to write someone a story. SO. Have fun with it. w

Story now. Ja ne.(Good bye)

-------

My hand hovered over the handle. No, no I was just seeing things. As if it was directed my joints began to ache. I groaned and eased the door open, walking past the bed I so wanted to climb into and opened the window. "There, Navi, happy?" No reply. I sighed. Maybe I didn't get out here fast enough. Probably went to go hide under the stairs in the inn ro whatever fairies do.

The night was as lovely as the day had been, though not nearly as warm. Kneeling next to the window, I crossed my arms on it's sill and rested my chin on it, closing my eyes and feeling the breeze touch my soaked hair. It was a pleasant chill and I shivered, coughing lightly. My, want and odd day. It had started off as normal as I was used to. Waking up beneath another tree, trying my best to get Navi awake and thus plopped my hat on me head, a dead weight of a few ounces hitting it's top, and mounting Epona for another long ride. It was another hot day, another short lunch of bread, and another long ride. Absolutely nothing amazing. And then I get here...

I turned the day's happenings over in my head. It was all so weird, I was so, so very sure I'd never...been here...Nothing was familiar. And the first oddity at the bakery. Something darker. Something darker, no. No, it couldn't be the Dark Link I'd fought. That would be impossible. Right? I mean yes he was formidable, but, ugh. I moved my forehead to rest on my arms, staring down at the floor. I couldn't have helped them with their oven. Though, this deed was done by someone who looked like myself. Now, I couldn't think Dark Link was capable of a simple, decent act. I mean, okay, I always tend to see the best in people. But, I saw no 'best' in him. Had I not looked deep enough? Well, I looked as deep as his sword. And, that was no fun. I doubt going any deeper would be any fun at all.

I was very, very wrong.

And then, as I was walking towards the inn, someone else stopped me. They thanked me for helping them with their horse. How, without that mule, their sword production would have diminished eight fold. And THEY gave me some wine. Some white wine, and I was hesitant to wine at all, actually.

By now I could nearly hear the cogs turning in my head. I could also feel how hungry I was as well, and turned, slumping my back against the wall beneath the window and tugged my knees to my chest. This was uncomfortable with just a towel about myself so I got up and fumbled through my bag for another pair of trousers, finding them and putting them on.

By this time my joins were screaming at me. I couldn't even remember how long it had been since I'd slept in a bed. But, I knew Navi would become concerned with me if I didn't eat. Thus, I snatched the bag off the dresser, sitting back down against the wall beneath the window and closed my eyes. I could just barely feel a breeze from the open area and savored it a moment. Only a moment, though, before I pulled the small vile of red liquor out, and decided against it and pulled out the white. It was both smaller, and less bitter in my taste.

I then tugged the loaf into about right pieces, and took one, setting the rest inside. Glancing up, I grabbed my small dagger off the dresser as well, slicing a bit of cheese and put it on the piece of bread, then put the cheese in the bag and the utensil on the dresser. One of the times I was so very glad my adult body was long and slender.

I took a deep breath in through my nose and held it, just staring at the bread and cheese before sighing in out. I wasn't in the mood to eat, and yet I was so very hungry. I decided to wait and try the wine, which I then opened and sniffed at it. I smiled to myself, it would be fruity, not dry. Good. I liked fruit. I did so very much like fruit...it was sweet, not bad for you, gave you energy...anyway. I took a drought and winced, coughing lightly as the liquor burned my throat. No, not it wasn't a bad feeling. Actually, it upped the annie on my small buzz that was already humming inside my head. I kind of relaxed at the point, pulling my knees up slightly and setting the bottle down. Here I took a bite of my bread and cheese and stared blankly at the wall.

"Huh...I wonder where Navi went. I'm actually kinda surprised now."

I very nearly heard a voice laugh outside the window. I paused, but didn't turn. It was either a young man with his courted, or the buzz in my head with was becoming quite pleasant, if I do so say myself.

I shrugged it off and nibbled more on my bread until I realized with was gone, and I sighed, tossing the bag back onto the dresser and then looking at the half-empty vile I'd downed of the white wine. I smiled to myself and stood up, setting the vile in the bag and easing my way back to the bed. It was very nice to just sit on it, but then a sprawled myself out like a star and stared at the ceiling. My eyes closed and I let myself sigh, closing and opening my hands a few times. This was nice. My joints weren't screaming, and the buzz was becoming like a little friend. I wanted to talk to it, like I did Navi, but I decided against it in case she came fluttering in and found me talking to myself. She did that a lot and asked me if I was sane. Most of the time I replied no, but this time she'd smell the wine on my breath. Goodness, my eye lids were heavy. I closed them, turning by back against the window and wrapping my arms around myself, brought a knee to my chest. It was comfortable. Very, very comfortable.

I swear I heard the laugh again. Once more I blamed the buzz. Well, the voice would end up giving me a buzz, so, I wasn't entirely wrong...right? Two wrongs make a right. And two rights make a left, so I must be.

Wow, I'm babbling, I'm sorry.

I eased into a soft dreaming state, only awake enough to hear my own breathing, and nothing else.

Not even if someone came in my room.

------

Now. Remember. Review what you think is wrong with this, and maybe get a personalized story. w


	5. Dreaming?

Well, here it is! Chapter five. Whoot.

It seems when I make the smilies I use...they fail. Argh.

Anyway, I've noticed a few thinga.

-Sometimes I accidentally use 'he' instead of 'I.' Answer:

I don't mean to. First Person is very new to me. I didn't expect I would write this story in First Person; I never do. So, I sometimes slip up. I'm sorry.

-Grammar/Word Mistakes. Answer;

I don't have an editor. And there are /tons/ of mistakes where the wrong words are placed. All.Over.The.Story. Argh. I'm very sorry. I seem to skip over a lot of them when I write and scan. Again, very sorry.

Well. That's enough ranting from this ol' git. Hope you enjoy this chapter. insert a heart here (Note; These two above things will more than likely still happen, more so the first than the latter.)

Ah, dreams. How pleaseant they can be, right? Well, I had one I found pleaseantly disturbing. Now, I'd never had a dream like this. It was very foreign to me. Normally I don't remember my dreams, but this one…this one seemed burned into my skull. I woke with a start, sweating, not from horror, though. The thing was…it was from pleasure. Here, maybe I should tell you this odd, pleasant dream…

/Can you picture a field? Just an empty field. It was as green as some of Zelda's jewels, and stop beneath my feet. But, it had no trees. Or bushes. Or animals. Or anything.

Just me. And… I had nothing. I was just dressed in a pair of white pants that seemed a bit to big. And, my hair had been tied back into a braid or something because as I walked I could feel it bump against my back. I had no weapons, no shoes, and no horse. But this huge, wide field just went on and on an on. I had supposed I had been walking in circles, but I never knew where I was going. There were no clouds, No sun, no wind. It was incredibly quiet, and it was killing me, and thus I began singing softy to myself. It wasn't any tune, really, just a bit of random notes to keep me occupied as I walked on forever. I soon started to make a chorus, and had words minutes after. I was just near dancing, and spinning a few times. I was enjoying the simplicity around me. No 'help me Time Hero' or 'Link save me' or 'Link, put your hat back on'. It was just…me. Singing a random song I'd made up, and rather liked.

And then I tripped. There wasn't a stone or a branch I could have tripped on, so I guessed I was just dizzy, and laughed to myself, laying on my back in the soft grass. I watched the sky, but no clouds appeared. I looked for the sun, and found the search fruitless. I wondered where I was.

"Well don't stop on /my/ account."

I sat up, using my hands as support behind me and looked around. I saw no one.

"Are you that blind?"

My eyes went dark laughter before I realized someone had put their hands over my eyes.

I knew that laugh.

"Alright, well, let me rephrase that. I suppose you don't have eyes in the back of your head."

"Never given the pleasure. That's a mom thing."

"And a warrior thing." The voice was the one I'd heard out my window, and yet I still couldn't see. I reached up, touching on of the warm hands, and it was soft. At first I thought if was Zelda, but the voice was of a male. It was amazingly familiar but I couldn't place it. "You of all people should know that."

"Yes, well, I'd also like to know who's kneeling behind me."

"You know I'm kneeling?"

"Your knee is digging into my back."

"Oh, sorry." I heard him shuffle and the pressure was gone, and the hand moved a bit and I saw grass, then it went dark. Dark…Dark…

"Can I /please/ see you? I didn't know, or see, anyone else here."

"I doubt you would. I made this."

"You made what, the grass?"

"The whole damn place, stupid."

"Oh. What, have the goddesses decided they wanted a boy toy?" I felt my hand heat a bit.

"Ha, no. But, we're connected enough I can…play with you." I turned, vision crashing upon me and I came within centimeters of my own face. I stared at my own eyes, though red. My skin was dark. My hair was black, and my teeth were shown in a sharp, white smirk. I was he, and he was me. Seemed the look on my face was priceless, as he began to laugh. I raised a brown, and leaned back, or, well in this position forward to move away from him, then turned to face him while on my knees. "Sorry, you looked like you'd seen a ghost." He was smiling, resting his hands on his knees. Not the psychopathic nutcase I'd fought.

"Um. Well techinically…"

"Dieing wasn't for me." He waved a hand, getting up and offering a hand. "And, I gave up on killing people because they were getting boring."

"So you were in the town."

"I /am/ in the town. So are you."

"Where are you?"

"I'm all in your head and you're going nutso, kid." He waved a finger around his temple, grinning like an idiot. And, I so dubbed him that. He was, indeed, an odd one.

"Whoa, the machine has personality. No, really, where are you? I didn't know you would /help/ people."

"Like I said, they got boring, so I'm helping build something I can destroy if I get bored."

"Off topic. Where are you?"

"Around…"

"And I'm that one guy with the blond hair from that one place from that one time."

"I remember you!"

"Hey No-name guy you have yet to answer me."

"Well, if I did, you'd come after me with your pointy steeling death stick."

"Well duh."

"Then no." He shrugged and took a step closer. "If you'd come for me, I'd like it to be for another reason,"

"And that would be…? I raised a brow, keeping my ground. I can't tell whether that was smart, or very, very stupid. But, he kept walking at me. Granted, we were only feet apart, but it seemed like forever, and then he was /at/ me. He was /on/ me. I jolted, feeling hands slowly wrap around my hips, and right into his chest. Apparently this was the reason. It was all so slow, and yet happened so fast, like in a lot of dreams.

His hands slowly wrapped themselves around my waist, and tugged me closer. Our bodies made contact and my first reaction was to push away, shoving at his chest.

He pulled me /closer/. My hands were trapped between us. He was only slightly taller than me, but in this odd position, one of my feet between his own, I was lowered, barely able to see over his shoulder. I tried to pry my hands free but stopped, freezing as a finger traced up my bare back, then up my spin and started to draw small circles on my shoulder blade.

"Relax…" He whispered right in my ear. I felt his breath on my neck, warm and calming. It was warm…I liked warm. My struggling hands paused, instead of pulling away, they laced their fingers in the dark fabric of a shirt of soft material, this dark color also matched his dark pants, though they were like mine. "Don't worry." I jolted again, pulling myself on my toes as lips touched my shoulder. My fingers flexed, and I gasped, now able to see over his shoulder. "Hmhm…sh, calm down." His hand went flat on me back, his thumb rubbing the base of my neck and start of my shoulder slowly, and my eyes closed. I wanted to react, but my body relaxed. Instead of screaming joints, I had a screaming mind. I felt lips again and sighed, resting my forehead on this shoulder and once more curled my fingers into fabric.

He was slow, his moves gentle and soothing. His hands went back to rest on my hips, keeping me close. I was sighing now and again, as his lips made their way across my neck, following my collar bone, and then up, across my jaw.

I was staring at him now. His eyes were watery, but not like he was sad, nor tears lingered. There like blood in a river, deep and dark and somehow beckoning me into them. I couldn't look away.

Then he turned his head, looking at me blankly and slightly confused. I never noticed him draw near until I felt lips against mine, and his eyes closed. Mine widened, blinking into dark hair and a pointed ear hidden beneath it. It was light, but practiced someone. I blinked, and blinked again, though my eyes didn't open this time. I felt him pull away only a second, then press his lips against mine, only a bit firmer. I felt his grip pull my body closer, and instead of holding my hips, he'd wrapped his arms around me, my back slightly curved as I was pressed against a strong chest. My eyes still didn't open. He'd somehow pried my mouth open, and I felt warm velvet against my tongue, and realized this was a tongue I did not own. I took a sharp intake of breath, and felt him roam my mouth, running over my teeth and lacing our tongues together./

And then I woke up.

---

Not sure how I feel about this chapter. I sort of edited it myself...but I'm not so sure about it. I mean I like it, but I'm not sure if it's in my style. I seem to be noticing a strange curve in my style, kind of. Huh...oh well. Maybe it's just a phase.

Thank you. -Randi


	6. Where this is going

Whoa. I feel like I haven't updated in a bamillion years. Anyway, I rather liked the last chapter. Didn't you? XP I was getting tired of my slow. Yes, I know it's rather slow, but I don't like those 'hey, a boy' 'hey, another boy 'lets make out' 'kay'. Those bother me. SO! I'm writing slowly. Fear meh. XK Gr.

But. It's not all that slow. Don't worry, I plan to make this longer. But, I need my fix, okay? Just as much as you do. XP

--W—

When I opened my eyes, I was warm all over. I was still sprawled on the bed like a star. I was still in my room. I was now awake.

I had been dreaming.

"Well. I'll have to say that was the /oddest/ dream I've ever had." I paused. "Okay, maybe not as weird as the time dreamt I was the king of Candy Land, but close enough."

I didn't really want to move. I was comfortable. I was also very confused.

And then I was cold. I'd left window open, I knew. But sitting up, I found the door open too. I never left, and Navi would have just slipped under the door…

/I want you to come looking for me for another reason./

"Navi? Huh. Maybe the door's got a snapped lock." Shrugging, I eased myself off the bed, walking over. It was still dark out, and I didn't see any lights on. It was maybe midnight? Eleven? I wasn't sure.

Seeing no one, I began to shut the door and turned away, then paused. The door had been jammed and nearly ripped out of my hand as it swung back up. I yelped, turning.

No one was there.  
"Okay…Maybe I am nuts." I began to shut the door this time, and it did indeed shut. Maybe I'd imagined it. That's when I turned around, staring at crimson eyes.

Now I knew I wasn't dreaming.

"How did you get in."

"Like normal people. The door."

"You're not in the category 'normal people'." I glanced over his shoulder. My sword was to far…

"Don't think about getting that thing. I only left the sheath." He smirked. I yelped, looking back up at him. He took a step at me. I took a step back. One more, one back. We did this three times, until my heel made contact with the wall, followed by my back. I took a breath, glancing down at my hand, which rested flat against the thing. From the corner of my eye, I saw him rest a foot between mine, and felt him rest his forearms on the wall near my head. We never left eye contact.

"How are you still alive?"

"None of your business." His eyes closed, and I stiffened. I felt hot breath against my neck, and felt myself relax. For the first time in my life, I was too scared to move.

"What re you going to do to me?" I took a sharp breath, feeling lips touch my skin. My hands fisted, and I glanced sideways. The door was to far to grab at. I sighed, trying not to close my eyes as he trailed down my collar bone to lick the curve in it's center."

"I said," rather breathy, "what are you going to do?"

"Something," He replied slowly, kissing up the side of my neck, and down my jaw line to the edge of my mouth. When he got here, we made eye contact again. "You will undoubtedly enjoy."

Oh goddesses. I knew where this was going.

"Why? If someone tried, did, kill me, I'd hate them."

"Well. I thought about that," He said matter of factly. He was inches from my mouth. He smelled like Cinnamon. "Then I thought 'I'd be hating myself in a way.'" He shrugged, smiling, laughing a bit. "And then, I thought 'well, I'm not suppose to hate myself, I'm supposed to love myself.'" He leaned a little closer, pressing his body against mine and tilting his head a little to the right. "And here I am."

"Wh—" I blinked, his mouth made rough contact with mine. I stiffened, and then relaxed into it. He had me pressed tightly between himself and the wall, his hips now rested on my hips, pressing us together. I trailed up, curling my fingers in his hair and resting a hand low on his chest.

He pried my mouth open, taking a deep breath, pulling the air out me. I became lightheaded, slumping slightly against the wall. One of his hands moved, slipping under my shirt, pulling it up along my torso until it was slipped up, over my arms. He broke a way, looking at my chest and trailing a finger down it. I shivered, wrapping my fingers back in his hair. I felt his lips press against the middle of my chest and sighed again.

I knew where this was going.


	7. Mixed Feelings

Whoop. Octoberwings will love me, wont you dear? She's like my personal 'ZOMGILURVYOU-insert tackle here-' girl. She's awesome. She draws amaaaaaaaaaaazingly. Anyway…yeah. A lot of errors. I typed this in class and the computers we have in there SUCK. Please forgive me. –insert a crying sobbing author here-

Back to the point.

Yay. More Linkeh Darklinek fuzzy goodness. :3 Ph34r mah powah! RARHARHAR!

Okay go read. --;

---

Oh snap oh snap.

Oh wow.

"Ngh…"

We'd slipped down off the wall, and I had my hands flat against the floor. My back was pinned, and he was placed between my knees, one arm draped around my neck, the other resting on my thigh, the one that was straight out, not bent up. He had my head upturned, and had I had my eyes open I would be looking at the corner of the ceiling. I was to relaxed to open them, however, as he caressed my neck. He bit me slightly.

"Ow, ngh." My fingers bent, fisting. My few, foggy thoughts raced round randomly, a familiar one crossing my mind. I dismissed it and he pressed his lips on the tender skin just behind my ear. I turned, looking at him. A wicked grin was painted across perfect features.

"Damn you're hot."

"…" I couldn't tell if I was mad at him for this, or completely happy with the currant situation. Whatever I felt, I was half way to hell sure I was close to loosing all sense of shame. I watched him run a finger down my jaw, leaning into the touch and closing my eyes like a cat being petted. "Mm…"

"Hm." He smiled softly at me, though I didn't see it. I didn't se him lean I again, and wrap his arms around my waist, though I felt it. I didn't see him rest his head on my shoulder, but I felt it. I didn't see him sigh, but I felt warm breath on my neck.

We were calm.

Silence followed after that. We didn't move. I had my head back, resting it on the wall and looking now at the ceiling. He lay slumped on my chest, and I was guessing he was asleep. It was sweet serenity. I loved it.

A soft breeze wafted through the window, cooling my warm skin. The flush was fading fro me cheeks, and I took to running my hand over his hair softly, my other resting across his back. It was calm, it was quiet…it was interrupted.

"Link?" I looked up. It sounded like Navi.

Oh snap.

"Link? Geeze that was weird, hey Link?" She sounded like she was outside the window. I glanced down at my sleeping other. Crap. How was I going to talk my way out of this one? I was light pink, I was covered in a sheen of sweat, I was half dressed and I had my enemy hugging me.

Yeah. This would work. Not.

"Link?"

"Hey, wake up." I shifted, shaking his shoulder lightly. He groaned ad batted at my hand. I wondered why Navi hadn't come through th window yet. Maybe she was stuck in something…?

"Wake up, come on."

"Let me lone…"

"Navi's here."

His head shot up so fast I couldn't react. The back of his head collided with my chin, causing my to snap my mouth shut and rammed the back of my own head into the wall. A loud crack unsued, and Navi began to wonder a bit more desperately as to where I was. I was still I the room. I wondered why she couldn't remember.

And then the pain came.

"Ow, god damnit…"

"…Whoops." I glared at him, moving my mouth open and closed trying to pop my jaw back in place.

"Yeah 'whoops.' She's here, any ideas?" I grumbled, rubbing the back of my head.

"I could leave."

"Good idea!" He glared at me. "What? You like assaulted me."

"You didn't seem to mind," He snapped, sitting back on his knees and crossing his arms. I tugged one leg up, sitting in half a mock lotus position, the other still outstretched with him sitting near it.

"Name one person that wouldn't react. …Besides Ganon."

"Nothing."

"Just leave!" I groaned, waving at the door. "Just go." He was up and out the door before I looked back up at him. I felt slightly guilty, but stood anyway, hurrying over to the window. And, there Navi was, hanging in a rope of ivy. She seemed to have taken to talking to herself, swinging slowly back and forth, having a little debate.

"Maybe he just went out for a stroll. Then again, I'm facing the street and would have seen him."

"Navi."

"Maybe he went out the back door. I think I saw a creek from the window on our way to or room…"

"Hey, Navi…"

"And I think I saw a small grove of trees…but why would he—"

"Yo, Navi, my home dawg, you need a hearin' aide?"

"EEP!" The vine swung a bit faster as she fluttered. "Link! You scared me."

I started to laugh, tugging slowly on the rope to set her on the windowsill. I then proceeded to untangle her.

"And I am not a domestic canine of your choice." She humphed, fluttering slightly. I laughed again.

"You were fighting with yourself and wouldn't listen to Hyrulian, so thought you'd listen to something foreign."

"Sure was foreign…" She mumble, lifting into the air as I tossed the now empty vine back over the wall.

"How'd you get stuck in that?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But your sword is I the street." She flew about a foot out the window. "And I don't belie—Are you shirtless?"

I looked down at myself, then back at her. "Very good. You get a cookie."

"No, I mean how'd you get shirtless?"

"Well, you take your shirt and slip it over your head—"

"Link," she sighed.

"I just took a shower," I raised a brow. "What, you think I shower with my clothing on?"

"No, Link…oh nevermind." She flew back in and over to the door. "Come on, lets go get yours sword."

"Okay, whatever." I shrugged and opened the door, letting her flutter along in front of me for light.

"I heard you sleeping. It sounded like you were having a bad dream."

"Really? How so," I inquired. How could making out sound like a bad dream? Then again when it's with your evil twin maybe I'd let her slide with this one.

"You groaned a lot. Plus, you're kind of sweaty, like you woke up after it. When I heard silence I figured you'd woken up, so I called out." She waited for me to open the front door and we stepped out into the abandoned road. I picked up the Master Sword and looked it over. "I got a bit worried." I looked at her.

"Thank you for your concern, Navi." I smiled, resting the blade on my blade on my shoulder. Now that I was outside, the wetness on my body along with the cool night air made me shiver. "I'm sorry you got tangled up. I was wondering where you went. I figured you went out for a fly until the steam let up."

"Nope, got caught," she giggled.

"Do kiddin.'"

We laughed a bit before heading back to our room. I took another brief shower, and she fell asleep in my hat. Lying back down on the bed, I looked and made sure I'd shut the window, and noted I'd locked the door. I turned my attention to the ceiling, resting my arm behind my head. I'd woken up. I'd groaned, an I ended with a cold sweat. Everything proving a night terror.

But was it really?


	8. Good and Evil

Well, my darling little readers, I have accomplished something in my small, feeble little writer's existence. My editor, Bella, hates yaoi. I know. Blashfamy. But, she /loves/ this story. I don't know how that works since so far this is the most graphic story I have on my account (I promise it will get even more so), and yet she hates Yaoi. I'm truly amazed. She loves my stories. So, I get nagged at school. PLUS my other friend, Octoberwings, is obsessed with this and Falling Water. So that's DOUBLE nagging. Plus the lovely people who review. If not for you all, I would have lost interest in my stories. See, I've tried to write some before and never got inspired. But, now I am! Oh, and for those of you who play Jak and Daxter, I'm going to write a fic. about them. A one shot, and a long one. When Daxter is returned to normal (somehow). So, yeah. I'll stop ranting. : Love ya'.

Now go read.

P.S. If you see notes at the bottom of my stories, it's Bella, my editor. She just volunteered. Yay. So…yeah. (She likes the word suddenly. So if you see it a lot, blame her.)

---

"Liiink."

"Mgh…"

"Liiii_iiiink_."

"What…?"

"GET THE HECK UP!"

"OW MY EARS!" The floor was hard when I fell.

"Goddesses Link, do you sleep _that hard_?" Navi asked, fluttering around the back of my head, since I'd fallen face first. "I mean, I've been trying to wake you up for_ever_!"

"How long is 'forever', Ten minutes?" I asked, turning over and sitting up, rubbing my eye.

"More like sixty. Come on,Link, it's noon. We're about a day's trip from the next village. We're lucky." She fluttered towards the window and peeked out. "We had a visitor, by the way."

I stiffened, then peeked over the bed. "Ya' don't say?"

"I just did." She turned, jingling darkly. "He _is _here. He came by last night while you were asleep. I watched him walk down the street! Dark Link is still alive!"

_Well duh_. "Really? Are you kidding me?" I was such a bad liar…

"No!" And she was so gullible…"I'm not! I can't believe it either. It's so bizarre! I was sure he was deader than a doorknob! Oh this makes me so nervous," She fussed, dancing spasmatically in the air. "He'll wreak havoc on the world…again!"

"But he helped those people." I mused, getting up and crossing the room to the dresser where my clothes were folded. "That's not evil."

"Of course it isn't!"

"…Um…and your point…?"

"Well…" She paused. "He's probably scheming something. I'm sure of it. I can feel it in my _wings_."

"Nice deeds are now evil? Damn. I must be worse than any other good-deed-doer ever born! Perhaps I should take his place and destroy the world through killing people. Then I'd be a hero." I smirked, watching her dance angrily.

"Link, I can go without your sarcasm." She mumbled, landing softly on the dresser. "I'm being serious. What if something big is coming? Something…something life changing."

"I doubt that." I shrugged, slipping my tunic over my head. "What can be more life changing then skipping seven years of your life?"

"_Don't, please!"_

"_It won't hurt much, I promise." I felt my back touch the mattress, and his body rest against me. The touch of fabric against my bare chest sent shivers up my spine. "Just relax, and I promise, you'll be _fine._" He cooed, running a hand down the inside of my thigh. I flinched, though under his body I didn't move much. He seemed to find my ignorance funny, a smirk crossing his countenance. _

"_But I—ah…" Lips traced my neck and I tilted my head giving my more room for attacking. My eyes closed slowly. "Ngh…"  
"You what…enjoy it?"_

"_Mm…"I opened my eyes and he rested two fingers against my lower lip,_

"_Suck."_

Well then there's that…

"Well, you have a point," Navi nodded. "But, maybe…maybe we're all going to be attacked by something massive."

Massive? He's about my size…

"Massive? Like what, an army? Come on, Navi." I laughed, lacing the last of my attire, my shoulder belt, across my chest, then set my hat on my head and grinned. "His only army anymore are those faceless 'its'. If Ganon is still alive, that is." I shrugged and picked up the bag of food and wine the nice people I'd 'helped' gave me. "Come on. If we hurry we'll get to the town by nightfall from your description."

And we'd meet him there.

"_I want you to come looking for me for other reasons."_

_And so I would._

---

Randi: Well, there's that. The italic part is a jump into the future. Oooh. Aaah. XP Anyway, I kinda liked that part. I KEEP TEASING YOU AHAHA! –shot- Anyway, enjoy. Bella, don't kill me for the shortness of the hotness please. D:

Bella- ahh so refreshing, this is the best story... always keeps my heart BEATING.

Randi: I know. I'm amazing.

Bella- Uhuh, sure. XP


	9. Sacrifice?

Author's note! I have so many of these. Oh well. I'm sure you all love them. Whoop.

Anyway, welcome to chapter nine. Bella, another foo-foo chapter. FEAR MY POWER! Okay, anyway, yay, chapter nine. I know most of your are mad about lack of…'action'. Well, so am I. I have to have my fix, you know? And I have to leave you wantin' more. Anyway, read and have fun. Don't impale me. :D

--W—

We'd been riding all evening. I was growing weary, but the new town wasn't very far away. All day I'd let my mind wander. Had I been dreaming again, or had I not? Was the feeling real? Did I really loose all fabric of shame in that embrace? What had I been thinking. I'd ended up being silent, and my being silent let Navi become bored. She'd turned to talking my ear off.

"…And so I was completely stunned."

"Uhuh."

"Link, are you even listening to me?"  
"You don't say." She promptly ran into the side of my head and I blinked, looking at her. "Sorry, what?"

"You've been so quiet. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah I'm just thinking."  
"What of?"

"…Well…" I looked down at Epona's mane, watching the feather locks bounce with her trotting. "I don't know. I'm just kind of spacey."

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Mm…" I just stared ahead, feeling her take a seat on my shoulder. "It's nothing."

"Come on, Link. I'd like to know. I'm your friend. It's what I'm hear for."

"You're my guide."  
"I'm your friend too, Link. Come on, I'm concerned for you." She sounded sincere. I looked at her, then out in front of my again. "Link…" I looked back down.  
"I don't know who you'd tell but promise me your word of silence."  
"I do."

"…I don't really understand it. Maybe you can decifer it."  
"What you were daydreaming about?"

"Yeah. I've had a lot of…experiences like it lately."

"Alright, Link. I'm all ears."  
"I didn't want to think about it. No one in my predicament would. And yet, here I am, thinking about it. Making things up that…catch my interest. I know that sounds normal enough but this…is different.

"I could still taste him. Feel him, hear him too. Everything about it. Everything about him. I hated it and loved it. I loathed the feeling but my body begged for that pleasure, that fire. The only thing I could do was recreate it." I glance sheepishly back at the passing trees.

"'Him'? Who's 'Him'?"

"…"

"_I want you to come looking for me for other reasons."_

"What other reasons? I was hoping I wouldn't go searching him out. I don't want to go searching him out. I don't want to, but I am. I'm searching franticly. I don't feel like myself. I'm worried."

"Worried? Worried about what? Who's 'him'? Sheik?"

"No. About Dark Link coming back." I refused to admit what we'd done was real.

"Oh! So you do think he's come back!"

"Yeah. I'm pretty damn sure." True as true gets, "And, from what I know, he's trying to get us to follow us to the next town."

"How do you know? Are you like….psychic now?" I laughed, waving her away.

"Yes. I have psychic premonitions." I grinned slyly, looking at her with a raised brow. "And I'm guessing you're going to get smashed with a flyswatter."

"Link, that's not funny."

"I think it is." I grinned, looking back at Epona's ear, watching it flip. "I see things."

"What do you see?"

"Trees. Lots and lots of trees."

There was a pause here as we stared out into the forest before us.

"Hm….ya'don't say…Well, sir Psychic, I think you should get your mind refused."

"Wow. You actually aknoledged I had a brain."

"Link! Oh! There! That's the town."

"Oh. Lovely. I can buy that flyswatter."

"**LINK!"**

"Yipe. Kidding. Kidding."

--W—

"Here ya'are sir," The little girl smiled, opening a side door in the hallway. "I hope ya like it!"

"Thank you." She smiled and skipped back down the hall. Turning to say something, she saw me enter and Navi fly in behind me. I'd never know she started to giggle, and tell her Dad I was magic.

"Nice."

"Wood."

"Aren't they all?"

"No, Link woo—"

I tripped over a trunk and landed myself half on the bed, half bent in an odd direction.

"—od trunk."

"Thank you, Navi."

"And the clumsy award goes to!"

"Okay. Enough with the laughing and the mocking and the other types of ridcule, yeah."

"Heehee. Sorry. To easy."

"I never woulda guessed." I sighed, untangling my self from the trunk and the bed, standing and popping my back. "Hey Navi, how far are we from Zelda?" I waited, blinking. "Nav—" I turned, staring at red eyes. "Yee!"

"Came to find me?"

"I was planning on a nice vacation from you for once."

"Love you too."

"Well I don't." I tilted, looking over his shoulder. "What'd you do with Navi?" He didn't answer, but held up a nice little jar and cork. Her little light floated and bumped against the glass fiercely. "Navi!"

"At least she's _alive._" He rolled his eyes, acting as if he decided against the two evils. "Besides. I doubt she's fond of it."

"Fond of what?"

"Are you really that ignorant?"

"Well," I growled, grabbing at the jar which was placed over his head. Ijumped, he moved it. I grabbed at, he moved it. This childish play went on for about ten minutes before I just glared at him. "Give me Navi!"

"How old are we?"

"Old enough, just give me her." I grabbed at her again and he tossed her through the air, letting her fall nearly to the floor before catching her smoothly. I squeaked. "Give me my friend."

"You sound like a kid wanting his animal."

"Damnit, give me my guide!" I grabbed my hand at my sword, looking down as my hand groped empty air. "Ah!"

"I think you underestimate me."

"I think you need to die and burn in hell."

"They kicked me out," He pointed out stiffly, shrugging and turning around. Walking away from me slowly, he tossed Navi up and down, looking thoughtful. "You never answered me."

"What was the question," I snarled. I was really getting steamed.

"'Are you really that dense?'"

"No. I'm not. I just want my fairy back." I squeaked, watching him hold his hand out the window. "Don't do that. I need her!"

"What would you do for her?"

"…" I watched her bounce around furiously, probably nervous and very mad.

"It's getting hand to hold her like this."

"What do you want from me? Money? Sanity? Really, what is it you want? Zelda? Do you want Zelda? I doubt anyone will let you have her, including myself, but if you kill Navi you'll never find her."

"She's in Hyrule."

"Well…" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as he brought his arm back inside. Cradling her in his arm, he rested his other hand on his hip.

"What do I want from you?"

"That was my question."

"…Do you really want to no? Would you do anything I asked for her safety? I know where Zelda is, too." My breath caught in my throat. "Would you do anything I say for both of their lives?"

"As long as I don't have to kill myself, or anyone else who isn't world-threatening…" I looked both determand as tall as I could, though I doubt I was to convincing because he laughed. "Then yes." I regretted it. That horribly pleased smirk…

"S'what I wanted," he laughed darkly, stalking over to the restroom, setting the jar in the sink, then locking the door. He turned to look at me. "Shut the window."

"Um. It is shut," I blinked, looking at it.

"No, shut the blinds." I had a bad feeling, but I did as I was told. I had no sword. I'd left my supplies on Epona while I checked in and got my room. I had nothing with me at all. What was I going to do? He was fully armed. "Good. Is the door locked?"

"Would you like me to lock it?"

"I would."

I did.

"Brilliant." The room was darker, but I could see him smile with the strangest of happiness. "Brilliant."

"So the room's darker-ish. What's so 'brilliant' about that?"

"Because no one will see what goes on in here." Another bad feeling.

"Does this have to do with me?"

"Of course."

"Doooooes…it have to do with pain?"

"Perhaps."

"Blood?"

"Maybe."

"Fighting?"

"Could be called that."

"Is there a way I could defend myself?"

"Well, that's a good question. I've never seen you so I don't know, though I'm hoping no." That was interesting. Of course he'd seen me fight. I looked confused, crossing my arms.

"O….kay…." He smiled happily. "You lost me."

"I'll find you."

"I'm right here."

"I know that."

"Okay. I'm right here. I'm unarmed. I can't do anything about your sword. I don't have my items and it wont do me to much to go hand-and-hand. And you're going to stab me, or hurt me, or kill me, or whatever."

"Well." He laughed, very amused. "The _first_ was an interesting way to put it. I suppose I have a fetish of pain, but I don't plan on killing you. That would be against my favor. And no fun."

"Well then. What are you going to me?"

"You're right there. Unarmed. You can't do anything about my sword. You don't have your items it won't do you to much good to go hand-and-hand with me." His smirked turned devilish. I felt chilled. "And you're clothed."

"…Oh fxck."

"Yes. 'Oh fxck.'"


	10. Silence

Author Note:  
Well. Looks like we've got hostages. Bummer. And looks like we've made a bond…bummer.

Looks like the plot begins.

Good.

Seems I've been teasing you.

Oopsy daisy. –insert and evil cackle here-

Anyway. I don't think I'll tease you this chapter. Maybe. Maybe…every ten chapters I might add in your favorite-ness? –insert evil cackle-

Haaaave fun with it! Thumps up, kiddies/ Thumbs up. :D

--W—

"You know, I think I don't mind staying modest right now..." I smiled nervously, the frown pulling at the side of my lip. I'd backed myself against the wall near the window. If I didn't conform, he may hurt Zelda and Navi. If I did…I might loose my mind in the process.

Which I end up doing but that's besides my point.

"Yes, well, Your tunic doesn't really fit you well," He drawled, waving his hand as he walked towards me. "I tad to big. I mean you're **very** well built, don't get me wrong." He was at me now, inches from my face. I felt a cool hand slip under my tunic and rest in the middle of my chest. I glanced down, then back up, slightly frightened. Give me anything from gorgons to giant spiders; that'd be easy. But people? I'm…not much of a people person anymore. Being cast seven years into the future kind of singles me out. Now, I've gotten very used to it but I was nearly shivering against him. He smirked, pressing me against the wall.

"**Very**, very well built." He leaned down, breathing against my neck. "But still very slight in figure."

"Ha…" Glancing down, I moved just enough for him to press his lips against my neck. I froze. The hand traced down my chest to my hip, over the bone and back up, snaking under the collar and resting around my neck.

I was now shivering lightly, but I was breathing swiftly and I'd shut my eyes.

I'd gotten used to most of the body of my older self. This was completely, completely out of my league.

He spread his fingers, running the warm skin over my now pale skin. The blood had rushed to my head. He smiled.

"You're getting warm."

I felt him slide his knee between my legs, his free hand lacing his fingers with mine, resting the back of it against the wall above my head. I felt the breath move, and opened my eyes slowly. Crimson pierced me. I winced, closing my eyes again ; lulling my head to the right. I felt him follow me.

"Say something," He whispered through the fog that clouded my mind. "Come on, now. We've only just begun." He came closer, lightly brushing my lips with his. "I don't like the silent ones."

"Ah," I grinded my teeth as he lifted his knee just enough. He laughed softly, darkly.

"I got a noise. Can I hear more?"

"Ngh, st-stop…" I don't understand why I said that. I loved it. It was nearly painful, but in a pleasing way. Fire was washing over, taking over my veins. It was amazingly addicting. I craved more; and yet I felt the smallest shame through the fog. But the fog was getting thick.

"I think that's an empty statement—"

"AH!"

"Mmm…" I squirmed, gripping his hand tighter, digging my nails into my palm.

I swear I tasted blood.

"Sounds…they stimulate."

I hissed something inaudible, but he took it as an invitation, and I nearly screamed.

"I was born into the world at seventeen," he whispered, pressing his lips softly against my neck. "My body rejected most of the world for days. But what you've learned in a lifetime…I learned in weeks." He lifted his knee, against me and I bit back a moan. "And you have no clue what's going on with your body now, do you? It's all coming to quickly. You don't have time to react mentally. It just happens."

I blinked quickly, arching slightly as a warm hand slid behind my back. I was now off the wall and sitting on his knee. The hand then drifted down my side, down my leg, and lifted my knee up to his hip, running sharpened teeth down my neck. I groaned, gripping his shirt with the hand that was not set above me.

And then that hand was freed, moving right down to the next one.

And then I felt floor beneath my feet. My knees were stiff but not sturdy. I stumbled, falling against something warm that hugged me, keeping me on my feet.

"Take a walk with me."

--W—

I blinked, staring up at the ceiling. I hadn't been laying down a second ago. I had no thought, but I was waiting. The waiting paid off as the ceiling was removed from vision, replaced with crimson jewels and dark skin. I simply waited. My body wouldn't move, my head was completely empty of anything but the person above me, the fingers lacing with mine, the lips on mine; the tongue I didn't own. My eyes grew heavy, and I closed them with a lasting smile above me I wont forget.

I'll never forget that smile. There was no horror, not pain, no anger in that smile; only…well…I'm not sure how to explain it.

Once more I felt a hand slide up and tunic, though this time I also felt the heat on my other hand fade, now two hands on my chest. The kiss was brocken, the seconds in the break pained me. The tunic was gone. I now felt a softer, more cotton-like cloth against me. I guessed it was his shirt.

"God you're gorgeous."

"Mmm."

"Hm." Again our lips met, but this time it seemed more vigorous. More…in need, like he'd wanted this for a long time and it was just now in his grasp. Which, in retrospect I suppose that was the case.

At first it was awkward, though addicting. I didn't know what to do with my hands if he'd let them go. They just kind of…laid there. He seemed to know every pressurepoint, each…each area on me that set of the fire I so desired. Every time, every moan, every touch brought us closer. In the back of my mind, I knew there was something that could make me loose it. Something about me always stayed sane. No matter the cercomstances, I could always, always keep my mind straight. Granted, my mind was a complete blank of anything but the body above me, but I was calm. In battle, I could be relaxed and nerve-free, fighting with instinct. I never broke mind; never completely lost it.Through everything I've ever been through, the times when I was young, the time splice…I never lost it. But some little spark in the back of my mind, I just **knew** there was something. I had no idea what, but I wanted it more than anything at that moment. By this time, my hands had found a logical place; his hair. Like mine lay around me like a halo, his was like a dark shield. I could see nothing but the person grinning slightly dull-eyed at me. Time seemed to have stopped as he ran his fingers through my hair and rested beneath my head. His mouth moved. I didn't hear it. I just looked at him. Silence. He grinned again, this time malice lacing with his teeth. With his free elbow he lifted himself up, saying something I could here and looked down the bed, then back at me. I just blinked. He blinked at me, then that devil of a grin came over his face again. He said something again. I blinked. He waved his hand in front of my eyes and I followed it. He seemed to laugh.

I had **no** idea what was going on. He eased himself back on me, running a finger down my jaw. He caught my eyes in a stare I couldn't look away from. I knew, just **knew** that little thing to make me loose it was going to come. I still didn't know what it was.

In that stare, he moved his mouth very slowly so I could read his lips.

'It might hurt.'

What might hurt? I blinked at him. Maybe I could hear everything, but I just tuned it out. Nothing existed but him. I felt the waist of my leggings ease off my hips, off my body.

That's when the buzzing started. Through the fog, through the silence, I heard that familiar buzz. No, it wasn't like the one I got when I had had the wine. It was the buzz when I knew something was going to fall from the ceiling, or that something from around me was going to attack. The 'hey idiot something bads coming' buzz that sometimes took the place of Navi if she happened to be elsewhere. The buzzing grew incredible loud. I winced, watching crimson eyes lace down my body; feeling another cloth leave the other body. So loud, and then the silences again. He looked at me, and rested two fingers against my lip. I blinked, looking up at him. He smirked, nodding. Again he moved his mouth slowly.

'Suck'.


	11. Sanity

Author's Note:

Hmhm. –insert evilness here- My dear readers. I've gotten good reviews. I'm sure I'll get more?

I like how I've ended my last chapter, and from the…wonderfully anxty reviews, I hope I satisfy you this chapter. Ah the things a hero does to save his friends…but is that the only reason? O: Gasp!

Now go read. And forgive the errors.

--W—

'Suck'.

On what, his fingers? Okay.

I opened my mouth and he slid them in. They tasted like wine. That was interesting. I watched him as I ran my tongue of the digits he'd placed in my cavity; he'd closed his eyes this time, shivering every so often. For some reason, this made me smirk. I didn't understand the silence around me. I didn't really care at this point. Ah well.

I brought my hands from their resting place, holding his hand in both of mine. I rolled my tongue over the fingers in my mouth, and ran my own fingers over the hand and finger's waiting to be released. I felt warm air against my face; he was panting. Closing my eyes, I slid his fingers slowly from my mouth, watching him grit his teeth.

Ha. Revenge.

I didn't know what was going on from here. I just watched him stay in the position a moment; hands hovering above my mouth before he slid up on his knees.

That familiar buzzing broke the silence again. He leaned down again, pressing his lips to my neck.

And then he slid a finger in.

The silence around me broke and I could every move, every brush of his breath against my neck, and damn straight I felt some pain. I bit back a yelp, closing my eyes as tight as I could and arched my back. I felt his lips move against my neck in a lower tone than I remembered.

"Relax. Relax into it; the pain will go away."

"Mgh…" I forced my muscles to calm, resting myself awkwardly back in the sheets. He laughed softly, but seemed a bit choked.

"Good boy."

Had I been 'normal' he'd have lost his head. Unfortunatly, or fortunately depending on the way you take it, I end up loosing mine…in the metaphorical way.

I arched again, feeling slid another finger into my body. Again a short pain though it wasn't near as bad as before. I still had my eyes closed when he pulled them out slightly, and then pushed them back in. I took a sharp breath, prying my eyes open. He had taken to watching me with malice, but also a slight need; a desire. He slid them back and in again, over and over, and soon my body rocked with him. Soon after I'd fallen into the motion, I screamed into his shoulder; fire, that fire. That painfully beautiful fire that raced through my veins. The fire took me over, far more amazing than I had planned. He paused, then slid his fingers against it again. He gained another scream that melted into a moan. After that I felt him withdraw from my body.

Through the fog that had nearly taken me over, I thought that was all. That little blip of sanity, that one spot that never left me whispered it was both finished, but wanted more. It hadn't been lost. I hadn't lost my mind; my body hadn't completely taken over.

In a way, it wanted me to loose what little restraint I had and completely fall apart. I wanted to loose all thought; all regret, I need it so badly. I wanted it so, so very badly.

"You're normally so quiet, but when you speak you're a bit loud. I enjoy that."

I opened my eyes, and saw that curtain of black hair around me, adding a light fuzz around the rim of my sight. He tilted his head, looking away from my eyes and down my chest and moving the hand that had been behind my head down the side, under my leg and bent my knee. I heard panting; it was mine. I saw triumph; it was his. I felt pleasure; it was ours. He closed his eyes, looking down a little, pausing. That buzz faded and that sanity shivered. It nearly went silent of all but fast, deep breathing. He looked back up at me and I couldn't place the expression. His eyes were dull, he wasn't quite frowning. He looked a bit tired, but relaxed. Almost…confusion?

We kept eye contact until he slipped himself against my chest and pressed his mouth to mine.

Good damn thing too. I nearly screamed, and he moaned rather loudly, mouths muffling the other.

Our eyes met again. Breathing was fast and shallow. Time was slow, bodies moved.

In perhaps less than a second, for the first time, my 'shadow' and I were one. At the moment it seemed our minds stopped. We weren't 'Link' and 'Dark Link' anymore, for only that moment. For only that moment, well to me at least, we didn't exist. Like, the pleasure so much, so overwhelming, so amazing that it couldn't be real. This had to be a dream. I didn't have time to think. My mind found no use for it, except that tiny spark of sanity that seemed to hold onto me for dear life.

Time came back in a forceful rush. I felt it knock the breath out of me and I blinked rapidly. Again, I felt every touch of anything on my body, **in** my body. Fire, I felt ice, I felt pain, I felt pleasure.

I watched the pallid, quiet face turn dark again. But this time I felt no worry. That little 'you're gonna die' buzz didn't come back.

I closed my eyes, arching again as I felt him retreat to nearly exiting, then plunge into me. I gasped, gritting my teeth together and balling my fists in their useless positions on either side of me. He retreated, then plunged into me again, only slightly harder. I rocked my hips with him, biting back another groan. Goddesses…what was this?

"You're to quiet." He whispered right in my ear. I was sure it was just as raspy, just as lustful as mine would be if I could find it. "Come on, Hero of Time, say something for me. Moan for me, Link."

As if on cue, he plunged into me again. He hit that spot that tore pleasure through me faster than I'd hoped. I moaned rather loudly, arching into the feeling. I wanted more. I wanted him to hit that spot again. I **needed** it.

"That's it," he hissed, his hot breath on my neck. I tilted my head, giving him more room to ravage, to bite, to do anything he wanted to. "I found it." He groaned, plunging into me again. I screamed, gripping the closest clothe to me, his shirt. I held it tightly in my hand, pulling him down closer to me. Smirking into my neck, he kissed it softly. "You like that, don't you Link..."

I couldn't find my voice. I was lost in unfamiliar pleasure. I didn't know how to react to it. I gave up thought and just let what happened, happen. He plunged into me again, hitting that spot elegantly. Sliding across it dead on with force. I could barely hear the moan he exhaled into my ear over my own scream. My sight had long since left me. I now saw only him in my tunnel of vision.

His crimson, foggy, lustful eyes bore into mine. Something pale, something a bright yellow glowed from my left. This brought my little left attention to the Triforce mark. It glowed bright and rather annoyingly so. The goddesses, apparently, were NOT happy with me.

Well, screw them. Okay, well, maybe not.

I screamed again, he'd hit that sweet spot a third time. That one horrible, wonderful fire burned my veins and I knew I was flushed, I was getting lightheaded.

"You like that a lot," he hissed again, slowly twisting his hips to hit that same, devistating spot gently. I groaned, arching my back to prolong that feeling of pure fire. Oh goddesses that feeling was amazing.

I was obviously humourous to him. His dark, handsome face twisted into a grin and he pulled down close to me. I apparently had the death grip on his tunic, the only cloth left between our bodies. His hair gave me a the shield to the world, letting me only see his foggy, blood crimson jewels staring at me.

I opened my mouth, as he ran a finger down the middle of my chest. I could barely breath, and I loved it. I wanted to say something, my mouth moved, but nothing came out but a short breath and a gasp. He let a smile cross his features. He didn't see to have any patients left to wait and dove, capturing my open, voiceless cavern in his. His tongue roved over every tooth, every corner, and teasing itself around my own. I closed my eyes as I bucked against his body finally making him let out a moan into my mouth. The exhale wafted hot breath fill the emptiness of our mouths. I still had no idea what was going on. Then he let my mouth go. He plunged again, groaning. More force, more power.

I ripped at his shirt with one hand, arching violently, digging into the pillows around my head. My hand curled around the dark tunic. The symbol was amazingly bright. He spread into a smirk, revealing fangs I couldn't see. He tilted his head, pressing those fangs against my bare neck. I gasped at the feeling of a light pain, and then heavy pleasure. He ran those sharp teeth over my bare neck. This pleasure was taking over. I couldn't think. That blip of sanity was fading. I was about to loose my mind.


	12. Safe

Author's Note:

I love this chapter. I love it. It's amazingly beautiful. I know that's a little conceited, but here it is. I can't tell you how much I'm in love with this chapter. I can't believe I could write this scene so well. It turned out better than I thought. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as much as I do.

Go on and read. I nearly cried.

P.S.

This has changed. This may be the only chapter, but this is from DL's point of view.

--W—

I knew it was there still. That little tiny spark. I could see it in his eyes. No matter how many times he closed them, moaning and throwing his head back. Every time our eyes met, through the sweat and pleasure, his eyes never dulled. They never dulled over. The silver orbs never dulled, never tarnished. That one little spark of sanity, that one piece of mind that kept him sane and calm in battle never left him. I knew he knew it too. We were both needy. We both wanted. We both wanted to let go.

I've always been a shadow. Always. My eyes are opposites. My hair, my clothing, my skin. My personality. Everything about me is opposite of who I was supposed to be like. Everything I was built to conquer. I was a shadow. I killed, I destroyed, but when it came to him. To the person I was hidden behind, the one I followed so ruthlessly, the one I hated so passionately…I fell. I fell to his hand, his sword, his power. Had I the chance I could have ended him instead. If I had ended the one who cast this shadow I had become…how could I exist? I could have destroyed him, but I didn't. Something inside me clicked, just before that final blow. I didn't want to die. I didn't want him to die. What would it be like…not existing anymore? What would it be like if he didn't exist. Just before that final blow, we made eye contact. He was the last thing I saw. He didn't like killing, I could tell. He looked so unhappy, so regretful…so sad. I felt so bad. In that moment everything I'd ever destroyed, everything I'd ever done, I felt I'd passed over to someone so pure. I wanted to tell him I'm sorry. I wanted to hold him and comfort a sad boy tossed into hell, like I'd been tossed into life. I wanted to say something before the darkness came again, before I didn't exist. But I felt cold slice my body. My eyes glazed over. Silence filled my mind. And I died watching him drop the sword and nearly begin to sob.

I had to tell him I was sorry. I swore to myself I would. I swore I would redeem myself in that that moment. I wasn't sure if I could do that after death. But somehow…I came upon life again. I wasn't sure how. It seemed like an eternity. From what I found out, it had only been six months. I had to tell him I was sorry. I had to tell him I loved him. I wanted to tell him it was all going to be okay. And now it was.

But then again it wasn't. My mission wasn't this. My mission wasn't to tell him sorry. I'd thought about this mission. This mission I despised. I wasn't supposed to be laying here with him, watching the pleasure replace the pain. My mission was to replace the pain with silence. I was supposed to rip him apart, tear his very existence into submission, to end it all. I was supposed to kill him. To make him not exist. I didn't want to hurt him, and yet I did. This pain, his moan, he scream; I made the silent hero speak. I made him talk, I made him groan.

But I couldn't get him to let go.

I was sent here to let go for him, to end his life. I wanted to make him let go himself of something else, not life. I wanted love. Love and death. Which is which? I can't tell. His pain makes me hot, but the thought of his blood makes me stiff with horror. I didn't want that. I wanted this, I wanted to hide him from the Witch who brought me back. I wanted him safe. But if he ever had to be felled, I wanted to do it. If anyone had to kill him, I wanted it to be me. I didn't want to watch anyone else spill his blood. I wanted to do it. Every fiber was pained if I couldn't do it. I couldn't handle that thought. I wouldn't let myself.

I wanted to kill, and I wanted to love.

What was I made for anymore? All I've known was death and pain, pain to myself and pain to others. I didn't know the difference. In the new days of my beginning, I was beaten and taught fear and pain and hatred. I was turned out into the world with so much anger I couldn't see anything but myself and blood. I couldn't see my eyes, I couldn't see the people watching me, but I saw their blood. I knew I was stained with it. Every time someone looks at me they can see the blood I've shed. The red, the spilled blood of innocence, and the blood I've shed myself. My own.

He killed me, I'll kill him. That's our trade he doesn't know.

He's already agreed.

--W—

Another caress. Another touch. Another kiss, another tongue. Another moan, another movement. I couldn't tell whose leg was whose, whose body was whose. I knew my mind and that's all I needed. Without him being able to let go, I couldn't let go. The shadow and the being were one now. We were the same and different. Two entities that had met and clashed. Eyes met, eyes closed, hair stuck to our bodies, and I could feel every muscle of him moving. I centered myself around the short cries of pleasure he didn't understand. I'd eventually identified some of those as my own.

It was a hollow sound. One I'd ignored but I'm sure it wasn't ignored in the end. We both would be long gone before the owner saw the divot in the wall at the headboard made.

I had given up my voice. It couldn't work, and by now he'd lost his voice as well. I could taste him, touch him, feel him, I was drunk with him. I wanted him so badly. He slid his hand into my hair, and once again we made eye contact. This was different. It seemed like an eternity as he pulled me down into a rather violent kiss. He wouldn't let me look away.

His eyes glazed over.

His eyes gazed over and he let go of my hair, nearly ripping at the bed sheets. We screamed into each other's mouths, canceling out any sound. Fire, pain, hate, love, passion all at once. I gripped at the sheets behind his head as our climax came. Yellow dots covered my vision until I could see nothing. I couldn't see him, but I could feel his rough, ragged breathing as his chest rose and fell. We broke the kiss and I let my forehead rest against his shoulder. I found a way to unhook my grip on the sheets and let myself lay gently on him, then felt warm arms wrap around my back and hands slip softly into my hair. There was no talking. No words were needed. I closed my eyes and relaxed, crossing my arms beneath his neck and trying to slow my uneven breath. I felt him lean his head against mine and softly run his fingers through my hair. I didn't want to move. Eventually I did, removing myself and laying sideways next to him, hugging his arm. He turned to face me, pulling me close and running his hands through my hair again. I dared not open my eyes. What if it was a dream? If it was, don't let me wake up.

He was hot, I was hot, but we wouldn't let go of each other. I felt cool sheets cover us, then pulled myself closer to him, tangling my legs with his and tucking my arms close to my body. He kept his arms around me. I rested my hands against his chest. He stroked my hair and held me close. I felt something warm flow down my cheek. My first tear. For the first time in my life, I felt normal. I felt alive, like I had some sort of purpose. I wouldn't let myself think of my mission. I just wouldn't do that. I knew it was to break him down, shed his blood, but I wouldn't let myself think that. All I thought of was the person I was huddled up next to, not wanting to move else he leave. I thought about the arms around me, the hand running softly through my hair. The soft breathing, the warm skin, the complete reality that I was suddenly so timid, submissive. No, I wasn't scared, but I didn't want to overthrow him. I liked behind held. Being softly touched and cared for, not beat and screamed at. Everything about him made me was to become so small against him that I could fit in his pocket. So kind, so warm, so pure and loving and strong.

For the first time in my life, I felt safe.


	13. Loved

Author's Note:

Here I am again! Yay. Sorry I've been gone so long—School and stuff. I actually have a life now. I know, shocking, right? My thoughts exactly; Anyway, I hope you continue to read, and I hope you enjoy!

Now read. D

P.S.

Now back to Link's view.

---

By the time I woke up, I was alone. I had a small inkling that something was different, but I was not sure. The only thing I remembered was pleasure, pain, and holding someone close, but here I was. Alone.

I closed my eyes slowly, letting a sigh escape me and let my forearms rest over my eyes. What exactly had happened? The wine must have dulled it in some way. As I dug further into my subconscious, I continually saw a pair of ruby eyes, the kind of eyes I knew I should be afraid of, and yet, I wasn't. I knew the voice I was going being annoyed with, though.

"Link, Link, Link, get up now, you lazy bum!" I heard Navi's bells fluttering above me and she tugged gently on one of my fingers. "Come on, Link, wake up. You look horrible."

I heard a groan, and to my surprise, it was my own as I sat up. My back ached, my legs ached, my head hurt, and I generally felt like I'd been run over by something large and heavy. My hair stuck to my face, and shoulders, which the night before hadn't been bare. I brought my hands up and pressed the hair out of my view and haphazardly tucked them behind my ears. It took a few seconds for Navi to become more than the bouncing, jingling glowy ball I saw.

"Good heavens, Link, you look like….well, I dunno! You look horrible. You're all sticky and smelly…you smell like something icky mixed with salt." I would have watched her circle me repeatedly, but I had a feeling that if I moved too much, I'd give myself motion sickness. I simply rested a hand over my eyes in response. My other hand found its way behind me to support me as I sat. "You look like a babe in swaddling clothes, too. The sheets are all wrapped around you! Man, you must have had one doozy of a dream, Link."

Parting my fingers, then removing my hand, I looked down and drew one of my feet closer to my body, leaving the other outstretched. Goddesses, I felt horrible. I was all too sure that I'd scare myself if I looked in the mirror. As I watched Navi slowly fly in front of me, a thought came into my mind.

"Hey, Navi?"

"Yeah?" She paused and floated to bounce about half a foot from my face.

"Where were you last night?"

"Locked up in the bathroom." She bounced in aggravation. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Never mind." I sighed once more and rested my index and middle fingers on my bottom lip and let my eyes fall to look at my outstretched foot. "Do you remember how you got locked up in the bathroom?" My eyes drifted against my own will for a moment, then found their way to her. "Like, did I put you in there or something?"

"No, I'm pretty sure you didn't." She seemed to be pacing in the air. I felt a smile tug at the sides of my mouth. "I know who it was. I'm really positive." She paused in front of me and flew up so close I nearly had to cross my eyes. "Dark Link?"

Instinctively my hand flew out and she went soaring across the room, yelping and jingling as she hit a wall. I watched her bounce softly in the air, then fall to the floor.

"Ow…"

"Oh…Navi!" My mind started to work again and I leaped up, tripping at least three times before I got to her. Tugging the tangle of sheets up closer to my torso, I scooped her up gently like I was cradling water from a stream. "Navi, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Leaning in close, I thought I saw a wing twitch.

"Ow, yeesh. You're fine. Ow…" Watching eagerly, I smiled a little as she lifted herself into the air, looking drunk as she faulted in place. "It just hurt a lot. Now, you still smell all icky, and I am NOT living under your hat if your hair looks, and smells, like…whatever that is!"

I smiled and laughed lightly, standing and arching my back a little, popping it. My eyes fluttered open and a flash of a memory came through, but I'd forgotten it as soon as it appeared.

--W—

The shower felt amazing. I bowed my head, letting luke-warm water drench my hair and roll down my back. The shield of blonde came in from both sides, and I smiled, content in my warmth. Navi was blathering on about something I really had no interest in. In all honestly, I just wanted to hear his name again. I'd say it, his name, but it was like those words had been completely erased from my memory—like I couldn't put them in sequence to form it. I stared at the stone flooring of the shower for a while, slowly watching the warm heat my body, causing my body to flush a deep red.

I saw the eyes again. I shut my eyes tight and I felt my nails carving little crescent sharps into my palm. The eyes wouldn't go away. They just wouldn't go away.

_Link…_

I gasped and my eyes whipped open, hand flexing as I looked around. My hair threw water all over the walls slapped me in the face as I spun around violently. That was the voice.

_Link…_

"What?" I felt cornered. Why should a simple voice cause me so much stress? I backed against the furthest wall, the water pouring down over me and I watched it fall from the spout. What was I doing? "Who's there?"

_Link, come to me._

My eyes were wild. I pressed my palms firmly against the wall behind me and stared straight ahead at the other wall. There was nothing in her but Navi. It had to be her.

"Navi, this isn't funny." I got no answer. I didn't hear even a jingle or a 'are you listening to me' response. No chide, nothing. "Really Navi, this isn't funny." Forcing myself away from the wall, I slowly curled my fingers around the curtain.

_Link, come to me._

I paused, deliberating for only a fraction of a second before I ripped the curtain away, nearly taking it off the rod. I froze, on hand nearly behind me with the death grip on the cloth, and one hand bent over my face. There he stood, my perfect mirror image. Dark skin, dark hair. I stared in awe. The eyes were completely red, no pupil, no white, just a solid ruby red. It's mouth moved slowly, though it's voice came half a second later.

_Link._ My other hand flew up in defense, a deafening scream reverberating off the walls. Through the break in my arms I watched it come at me, turning fog-like, taloned hands reaching for me. I felt it hit me, the air was gone from my lungs. I watched myself in the mirror across the bathroom, and I saw the thing again. I watched it reach at me through the mirror, and my back hit the wall.

And then I woke up.

I sat up with a curdling scream. Never in my life had I had a night terror so completely real. I was drenched in sweat, the sheets wrapped skin-tight around me and my nails cut holes in the sheets. Everything around me seemed sharper, more vivid. I could see the curves of the aging wood, I could feel nearly every fiber in the sheet. My heart was beating in my ears and I barely blinked as I looked around. Nobody was there. The only movement, which caused a yelp from me, by the way, were the curtains moving with the open window. My hand touched my temple, and my back strained as I bent forward, placing my other over my mouth. What a strange dream.

"Navi?" I didn't hear her jingle, and immediately I began to worry. Swinging my feet over the edge of the bed, the cool wood burning my heated feet. "Navi, where are you?"

"Link?" It was barely audible, but still here. "Link, Link in the bathroom! Oh, Link!" Moving the handle around a few times, I finally unstuck the door and walked in. "Link! Over here!'

I tossed the cork over my shoulder and she flew out, zipping around me violently. It was all I could do not to fall over when I watched her fly. "Navi, Navi, stop, please. Stop." I frowned and she slowed. "Are you alright?"

"Link, I heard banging and screaming!" She was right up in my face, her voice laced with pain. "I was so worrie—you smell funny."

"I don't doubt it." My mind reeled as it washed over the memories and sights from the night before. Subconsciously I pushed some hair out of my face and sighed. "I'm fine, and I know I do. I don't doubt I smell funny."

"Oh, Link, what happened?" She bounced rapidly in my view and I looked flatly at her.

"I'm not positive you'd like to know, Navi. I'm not really sure at all. All that's important is that I'm fine." Better than fine. Euphoric, actually. "Just relax. I'm going to take a shower, and then we'll be on our way, alright?"

"…Alright, Link. I'd like to know what happened though." After a short pause, she flew out the door and it clicked lightly after her as I closed it.

"Doubt it." Turning, I scanned the room for any sign of whatever had been in that dream. My hands were still shaking as I turned on the water.

Which side loved me last night?


	14. Talking

1It's been to long. Really.

I had a nice set of reviews when I returned, and a really sweet message from Bengal Bay Biscuit. Shout out to them. C:

And to pretty much all of you who still check back.

In all honesty, I've had the worst school year I could ever even imagine. I mean seriously.

But it's summer. So updates will be more frequent. I can hear you shouting now. XD Lawl. Anyway. Welcome back, self. And this fan fic shall continue. C:

I'm sorry it's so short. It's kind of a filler, obviously. XD The next Chapter has some more action in it I swear. D;

–w--

Every drop, each burning my skin as I stepped into the shower. I let it soak my hair, my face my back...my skin turning brilliant shades of red and pink.

I stared at the wall for a while, watching each crevice fill with liquid.

"Link."

"...Navi?" A shiver went down my spin, despite the heat of my shower. Steam plumed above me, and silence followed. Silence began rattling my mind. A silence I couldn't break, even by speaking. Unnatural, unsafe and I hated it. That kind of Silence that is so loud you want to scream.

"Navi?" Just to hear my own voice I whispered it. Not even so much as a name as just a sound. But that silence choked me. Caught my voice and threw it right back at me like a slap to the face. "...I guess not." Shifting, and pressed my back against the wall and peeked out of side of the curtain. I cursed myself for being so paranoid. But how could one not?

"...Hello?"

"This is rather fun to watch." My body froze. The silence shattered like panes of glass as he began to laugh.

"That face, Link, is absolutely amazing. Truly it is." I felt warmth touch my chest, slide up my neck and cup my chin. "Look at me...Link."

I turned to face him. He watched me with demonic humor, clothing sticking to his body from the water hitting his back. Dark hair gun around his tanned face, ruby eyes glittering with scheming.

When I opened my mouth to speak, all that came out was 'You' in a voice I would have preferred no one ever hear again.

"Isn't Zelda missing her swordsman? My goodness you've stayed here so long." He took a step towards me, placing his foot between mine. Again. I was growing to hate that.

"Whe–She...I think..." I scrambled for something to say, fixated on his stare. "Uh..."

"And wont she be so...so devastated with you."

"Devastated?"

He leaned down, pressing his ear softly onto mine. I sighed, body relaxing without consent. "You're not a virgin."

My eyes flashed open and he gave me a look of surprise as I send him across the shower and into the opposite wall. Granted, I didn't shove that hard for lack of ability but he still grunted when he hit it. I pressed against my own wall, then leaned off, moving awkwardly to stand in defense.

"She's my queen, not my lover."

"So you don't love Zelda anymore."

"I do!"

"Do you?" He leaned against the wall, watching me. "Do you really, Link? She's so...so...tactless. So..." He waved a hand. "She's..."

"A beautiful person."

"...A beautiful person." He looked at me. "She is, isn't she. But she's so useless, Link. TO you at least." He started at me and I moved into a better defense position. He stopped. "Let me elaborate. You see–" He vanished before my eyes and I fell forward, then felt an arm wrap around my waist. His other slid into my hair, tilting it up so I stared into the rain of water. "–She can't touch you like I can."

"She's my queen." I coughed a little as water slid into my mouth. "Not my lover."

"She was going to be wasn't she Link. But she can't...she has no idea." My body went rigid as he pressed his lips against the base of my neck. I reached a hand out and rested it on the wall in front of me as he tilted my head down. His hand moved, shifting my hair to hang in my face and he spoke against the skin. "She has no idea how conceded you are. How obsessed with yourself you're becoming."

I felt my shoulder twitch and shifted slightly to look through my hair. All I saw was his shoulder. "I am n-not."

"Oh but my dear warrior." He moved to look back at me through my hair like a curtain. "Who am I...but yourself redone." He slammed me forward against the wall, pressing his body so hard against my own that I was hard of breathing. I gasped. "Listen to me Link. Listen to the words I'm about to tell you, alright?" I nodded as best as I could in the position I was left in. "Listen to my instruction. You will do as I tell you to, whenever I tell you to. When you leave this town, go north." He spun me so I was facing him. I felt a little more helpless then I wanted to but the look of pure anxiety he gave me made me wonder. "You'll come to a dense forest. You do not, by any means, go through that forest. Repeat it to me."

I took in a sharp breath. "No forest."

"You will go east. About a mile down you will see a dirt road. Take it. Do not. Do. Not. Wander off of that road. It will take you where you're going." He stared at me. "Repeat that to me."

"East one mile, dirt road. Don't' stray."

"Good." He relaxed off me completely, letting me slide down to the floor of the shower. "...Good." He sat across from me in a mirrored position, and we just sat there, staring. "By the way, you look lovely." He smiled at me in a way that made me blush. I looked down to realize...I'm nude. When I looked up again and tried to hide myself, he was gone.

–w–

"Link?" Navi followed me close. "Link are you alright? You seem disgruntled."

"I'm lovely, Navi. Just...change of plans."

"Change of–What? But the st–"

"We're still going to get the stone, don't worry."

Now before I continue. Let me say this right now; I had not been dreaming. What he told me would save my life. I'll explain that later. But what I want you to know is this: It was really awkward with Navi for a while. And Riding Epona. But I'll let you dwell on that. Anyway.

"So what's this 'change' of plans?" Navi danced in front of my face as I pulled on my tunic. "And what's wi–"

"Change of plans in we're not going to go through that forest."

"But Link, we have to! That's the only way to get to the temple!"

I paused while pulling on my boots. The Temple...there would never be a road leading to a temple. If it was that easy I'd have figured it out long ago. 'Where you're going.' How would he know where I was going.

I looked up, baffled. "...There's another way," I mumbled, shaking my head and pulling on my other boot.

"How do you know?"

"Just...instinct." I grabbed my sword and looked at it a moment before standing. "But there's another way."

"How...alright." She was silent for a while as I finished getting ready. Finally I tucked my hat on and she darted beneath it.

"To...the temple thing!" I shut the door behind me and started towards the front desk. "Hi–"

"She's out front." The man smiled at me. "Thanks for staying, sir."

You'd think they'd notice the change in skin tone. But, hey, free night.

I waved and walked outside, Epona staring at me as soon as I had done so.

"What?" I looked behind me, then looked back. "Don't look at me like that." She bayed and I leaped onto her back, making a face that made one of the kids on the street laugh. I waved awkwardly and clicked, nearly standing with the stirrups to keep from Epona's bouncing hurting me anymore. After a good fifteen minutes out, Navi darted out from under my hat.

"...Whoa, new riding technique too?"

"I'm sore, okay?" I winced and slowed Epona to a stop walk, sitting completely again. I still grimaced now and again.

"Uhm...hard night sleeping? What?"

"...Hard night...yes." I slipped of my hat and ran a hand through my soaked hair. "...Navi."

"Yes?"

"Did you hear...talking while I was in the shower?"

"Yes but it sounded like you were talking to yourself so I decided to let you be mental a bit without my help."

"...Ahaha thanks." I looked at her.

"So, what were you telling yourself?"

"Just...talking." I smiled, then looked ahead. "Just talking."


	15. Swear

LAWl

LAWL. So many reviews. XD Hoorahhh Reviews. O: Sorry about the Hiatus, everyone. C: But, all Hiatus eventually end…Yey. C: Thank you Bengal, again, for your kind wordssss. C: Mkay well enough of my rambling. OH and that's to EVERYONE for over 20,ooo hits on this story. CELEBRATE. D Moving on. C:  
--w—

"About whaaaaaaaaaat," Navi whined. My eyes were slipping shut. I was growing quite tired of all the…blank…boring…field.

So much field.

Who NEEDED this much space?

"What?"  
"Exactly!"  
"No, what?"  
"Oh. What were you telling yourself?" She bounced eagerly. "Goodness Link, you sure are spacey."

"Lots of field."  
"…You told yourself lots of field?"  
"No, I'm just being observant."  
"Or obvious. You're dodging my question," she insisted. She had those moods, insist and persistent.

"I was just thinking about what exactly I would do in this next temple."  
"You lie," She said instantly. I stared at her, baffled.  
"I do?"  
"No I'm kidding." She giggled and jingled about, bobbing in front of Epona, who crossed her eyes once. I laughed.

"You sure are active today."  
"Well," She paused, then flitted to block any view but herself to me. "I've been worried."

"…Really now."  
"Is that sarcasm?"  
"No, it's just aren't you always?"  
"At least I'm cheery about it."  
"That's saying one."  
"What?"  
"Never mind." He smiled, then leaned back a bit to remove the pixie dust from my eyes. Though it was more for show then anything. "What worries you this time?"

"Well…since we checked in there at that Inn, weirdness fell on us for a while." She jingled nervously. "And…And…Well? Honestly? Until about…I don't know, an hour ago? I've sensed an…eerie light around us. Like…watching us or something."  
I felt myself pale a little. She seemed to notice.

"You've felt it too?"  
"…Vaguely," I brushed it off, ducking under her as Epona pressed on. She just followed, as per expectation.

"…That was a defensive move."  
"What, ducking? Sorry, I'll make sure to run into you next time."  
And inwardly I knew I was never this harsh on Navi, and I knew she knew it too. But, he wasn't…okay yeah he was really eerie. But not in a…bad…way? I felt a need to defend him, though not outwardly.

"..Are you sure you're alright?"  
"Fine," I snapped, and ended the conversation.

We plotted along in silence for around an hour, and when the tops of the trees broke horizon, I immediately began looking for a break in the trees.

"…You wont be able to see it from here," Navi whispered, a tone of gentles in her voice.

"I know." I was softer, and looked at her apologetically. "I know, sorry. I'm actually looking for a path."

"…A path?" Flitting behind me, she ended up next to my ear in the direction I was looking. "..Like, to the temple? Well I know where it is b—"  
"No just a path. I was thinking about it when I woke up." I felt my heart race, then looked at her. "I need to find a path."

"Um…? But it's that way," He jingled, then followed my direction I turned Epona. "Link? LINK are you listening to me?"  
I just kept trotting along.  
"LINK…Oh. Hey, a path."  
"…yeah." I smiled at her. It was about ten minutes before we came close enough to it to walk on.  
But Epona stopped cold, jerking me forward.  
"Hey, hey, what?" She shook her head and pawed at the ground, trying to turn away. I tugged on the reins. "Epona, what's wrong?"  
"She's afraid of something." Navi jingled at the edge of the Path. "…You know, I'd guess her."

I looked up, steadying Epona enough that she just pawed anxiously.

And in the path…stood a strange old woman.

She was cloaked in black, and she looked hundreds of years old. But her smile held yellowed, sharp teeth. I felt my giddiness drop.  
"Hello…" She crooned, extending a spindly little arm. "…Warrior of Time…keeper of the Mark that glowed in the evening." My eyes slid to look at my hand, then back up.  
"Who are you, woman?"  
"It is not who I am," She crooned, and stepped away as if presenting. "It is who you are."  
"Rgh," He thrashed, growling darkly, thrown forward lightly against thick arms of some kind of ogre beast I'd never seen before. I stared.  
His hair fell in rats and tangles around his face, a long scar along his cheek. He looked tattered, ripped and dirty, though I hadn't seen him to long before. I felt my breath catch.  
"Link," Navi whispered. "It'—"  
"I know," I breathed, then looked at the woman, trying to ignore the deadly glare he was giving me.

"It is fascinating," The woman spoke, turning to look at her capture. With her face turned away, I slid off Epona silently. "How easily he was caught. As apposed, I'm sure…to your ability."  
"I doubt it," I mumbled, looking at him, then back at her. "…He is m—"  
"You," She interrupted, turning back on me. "You've displeased them, Link."  
"Who?"  
"You know fair and well." She cast a glance at my arm, and I stared.  
"H—"  
"I speak with them, Link. They told me, they warned you. Have you felt their presence since you left? Since the mirror?"  
"Link," Navi questioned.  
"Don't listen to her," I whispered, looking at her briefly. "She's a witch?"  
"Observant," The woman drawled, looking back at my darker self. "How true you told me, Blain."  
"Blain," I asked, more without thinking. Almost without meaning to.  
"Blain," She repeated, looking back at me, running her hand through his hair. He snarled at her, but stayed restrained. "Yes, this is my precious little Blain."  
"LET ME GO," He screamed, lashing at her. One of the beasts slid their broken sword to his neck, and he craned to get his skin away from it.

"Blain," I said dully, then looked at him. "Your name is Blain?"  
"I think you're main problem should be your horse and fairy," He snarled, and I turned. Those same creatures had taken Epona and pinned her to the ground, Navi bounced in a jar helplessly. When I looked back, he was released, tossing his head to get his onyx hair out of his eyes.  
"And yes, my name is /Blain/. Not by my choice, but it's a name for once."  
"…" I glowered. "You lied."  
"No, actually." He smiled, just as darkly as before. I didn't lie to you, I simply told you to find the path. And…look, you did."  
"Because you were wanting to see him," The woman cackled, and as she moved closer to me, her wrinkles faded, leaving a very lovely woman with faded blond hair. She touched my cheek softly. "…You don't know why, but…you wanted to see him…it is incredible you react."  
"…Poor grammar."  
"No," She rolled her eyes, hand slipping into my hair with unnatural speed and gripping my hair painfully. I grimaced immediately. "…How you react. To a dark being. Like a young girl, who innocence she feels belongs to the married man…"  
"Ah-ah!" She twisted my hair, her other hand sliding to rest on pressure points softly, but enough to make my mind flicker dotted. "L-let me go!" This shouldn't hurt me so badly. "My innocence is—"  
"Mine," He said dully, leaning against one of the ogres and looking boredly at the ground. Without consent, I felt tears trying to break through. This really, shouldn't hurt so bad. It was just my hair, I'd had it pulled before.  
"He's ingrained to you now," She smiled at me, like telling me I was a good worker. Almost proud. "…And they're so…so very angry with you."  
"What," I asked, breathless. She twisted my head back, forcing my body to contour to comfort and falling to my knees. I heard Epona bay in pain, but couldn't turn to see. "Leave my horse alone."  
"I think you're hurting him," Blain said blandly, but a hint of concern made my look up.  
"…" She turned to look at him. "Shut up, your opinion means little right now." She turned back to me and grabbed my arm, staring at my mark. "…It's so pale…against your snowy skin."  
"Who are you?" He stared up at her, pain almost blinding me. I felt as though she was pulling my spine from my back.  
"…That's of little need," She looked up, behind me. A short nod, and she looked back. "You've been set on the Goddesses poor side, Link. And there, I swear…you will stay." She leaned down, and I noticed it. Her eyes.  
They looked like Zelda's, only darker. "And I promise you that. Hyrule is mine. And I will not have your…petty goody-do-well in my way." She threw me back, amazingly enough, and I hit the ground hard. I writhed, scraping at the severe pain still causing my neck to feel as though it was twisted around backwards, trying to focus. She walked away, pulling up her hood. "He's stuck here, just leave him. I'm sure he'll figure something stupid out." I tired to look above me, but where Epona had been, and the thugs with Navi…they were simple just gone. When I finally managed to sit up, I was watching him walk away, back firm against my vision, and his figure fade into the mist of the forest. I groaned, laying back and being still. I supposed she'd some how put a spell on me, for the pain only died down after the final footsteps faded. I lay there in the grass, aching, throbbing and thoroughly confused. They took my horse. They took my friend.

They TOOK my virginity, and left me lying in pain.

I really need to not be so optimistic about evil people going good.

After other fifteen or so minutes, I sat up and pulled my hat back on. Laying here wasn't going to get me anywhere. I looked to make sure my sword was still present, luckily, and then looked at the path.

"…Blain…that was anti-climactic." Then it crossed my mind.

I'd already killed him, one.

Two, hadn't Ganondorf created him sort of, and I killed him too?  
Three…she'd called him 'her Blain.' And those Ogres didn't look to alive…

She'd resurrected him. Or so I assume.

Wow I'm slow on the uptake. Maybe Navi was right.

Now on were to go.

I could enter the forest, but all my medicine and helpful items were on Epona. Who seemed to have vanished. I didn't know where in Goddesses name that temple was, and…I was void of practically anything but my sword, and my clothing.

Back to town, then.

I turned around, tromping my way back through the folded grass trail Epona's strides had left for me. It still hadn't hit me yet, I supposed. And didn't until the five hours went by and the night creatures were coming out that.

I was thoroughly in absolute trouble. I had /nothing/. They'd left me with my wit, and my sword. To fight…whatever it was that had taken it from me.

I just hope she didn't bring back any other people that have a personal vendetta against me.


	16. Thirsty?

The young man at the counter was kind enough to allow me to stay again. Actually, most of the townsfolk came by and gave me, well. Just about anything. From rupies to new clothes.

I lay silently, staring up at the ceiling for a long time. I can feel the stiff autumn grass poking into my head from my hat, as well as through my tunic and tights. I don't really find the motivation to fix this vaguely irritating problem.

Perhaps I was asleep.

No, I hurt to much to be asleep.

I closed my eyes, pulling my hat off and carding my hand gently through my hair. Quietly, I close my eyes and think. Alright, I've got the sword. That's good. I've got…my wit…that's okay. Strength, not bad…

Yes, yes I was most defiantly in no position to fight.

"Hero?" I looked up, despite the egotistical petting that makes the name sound. The owner of the inn smiled at him sadly. "My wife says, if you'd like, you're welcome to dinner, with us." I smiled.

"No, thank you though. Tell you're wife she's incredibly kind."

"The offer stands, Sir." He nodded, then dismissed himself from the room. My door clicked shut, but the sound seemed to make the entire room shake. My vision began to swim, much like it had on my way back, and I laid back down. The ceiling spun, and again I heard her laughter in my head. Some part of me wanted to hear Navi's irritating nagging. But I got something totally different.

"She's a pistol, ain't she."  
I jumped, very nearly rolling off the bed. He chuckled, looking down at me. "…oops?"

"Wh—what—"

"Just don't ask." He looked away again and over at the wall. He held out a bottle I recognized as my wine bottle. "Thirsty?"

--.--

OH LOOKIE THERE.

Hi guys. 8D Lulz.

Imagine, an UPDATE. Is short yes. ;3;

But, because a long chapter is comming. Im working on it now. BE EXCITED. And have this to ponder over.

Blaine, the man of anticlimactic name, returns again? Hm.

c: A real chapter, comming SOON.


	17. No One

I stared at him, for quite some time. Well, probably not for /quite/ some time, considering he would have gotten impatient. I took the offered bottle hesitantly, frowning.

"Don't be so skeptical."He vanished over the edge of the bed. Like I was pulled by a string, I sat up to peek over and watch. He reclined easily, resting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. "Comfy?""Incrediably. How's the floor?""…Flat.""Usually so.""…You're not going to attack me?"He snorted. "Why?""…" He stared at him. He tilted his head, one brow arching gracefully. I blushed.

"Why would I attack you?""…Because…you're the bad guy and I'm the good guy and I'm weaponless?""I don't see myself as 'the bad guy'. And, exactly, you're weaponless." He grinned, then looked back at the ceiling. "Besides, I can think of much better ways to batter and bruise your sweet little body."I blushed ever darker.

"I beg you're pardon!""Oh, do shut up." He swung his feet over the other side and stood. Feeling the bed now safe, I got up to sit on my edge and toy with the bottle. "Don't look so resolute.""What?" He looked up. "How am I not suppose to?""You mean that's all it takes?" He turned away from my window to which he had migrated, eyes amused. "Really. That's all it takes.""To do?" I felt snide, irate. I looked back down at the bottle. "Break you. Beat you up a little, and steal your stuff.""…"

"…I'm amazed.""I'm not /broken/.""You're just given up.""What do you think I should do, then, on mighty /Blain/." I looked back up. His smug became indignant. "Why are you even here?""I have my reasons." He made a slow circle around my bed, eyes trained on mine. I felt the Triforce glow on my hand. "Good intentions, gentle intentions.""…I like gentle intentions?""At first, at least, I did."

His hands came down hard on my shoulders. I grimaced. "I don't anymore."And then I was on my back, and he was a very heavy, very solid, very /there/ weight ontop of me. And I still had ahold of the bottle.

I've trained for many things. But my body betrayed me in this aspect, and reacted violently to him. I felt my heart rate increase. I flushed. He grinned.

"Oh…well now…" He ran a hand over my check. I made an attempt to bite him, and he tapped my nose. "Ah ah. Bad dog.""I'm no dog.""I've trained you already? Well." He grinned, leaning out of my line of vision. My protest was cut off when soft lips touched my ear.

I shivered instead.

"I have something to tell you," he drawled, slow and low right into my ear. He syllible struck a chord. I groaned despite myself.

Damn it.

"It's important, are you listening?""You /are/ speaking directly into my ear--ngh…" He gyrated his hips. I arched in response. "Good boy.""I'm not a dog."He ignored me.

"Listen." His grip on my shoulders lessened, and he trailed gentle touches down my arms, then plucked the bottle from my hands. "I--""No, I wont.""What?"My hand burned. It was on fire. I had to get water, I had to put it out. I shoved. He didn't budge. "I'm not just giving in--ngh." My eyes rolled back. He rolled his hips again. "Ah." It shouldn't feel that good. She shouldn't have been able to hurt me that badly.I shouldn't be this sensitive."That's what I'm trying to talk to you about."When my senses came back, he was staring at me. A flicker of lust here and there, but…something else brimmed behind those ruby orbs. I was mesmerized. "About what?""Your sensitivity…" He frowned. I frowned. Frowning didn't fit him. "That woman. Link, stop searching for the stones.""I have t--""Stop." He shook me, some how, and I grabbed his arms. "Do you understand me.""That's n--""Stop." He leaned closer, a breath away from my face. "That woman…she will kill you.""H--""She can." He gripped my arms hard. I felt myself begin to panic. "…" He scanned my over quickly. "No one is going to hurt you. Alright?""I'm so confused right now you have absolutely n--" He kissed me, so hard. My lips cut on his teeth, I winced, but I can't say I minded much. It progressed quickly, like wild fire after that. He got me turned around some how, with my fingers burried into the fabric of my inn room bed. We were bent over the edge of it, with his warm weight against my back, his solid motions parting my feet. He took me quickly, but not roughly. Almost desperately. I screamed when I released, bright flowers of blood red blooming behind my eyelids as my completion overwhelmed every sense. He was not far behind, teeth bruising my shoulder. I felt him spill into me, and perhaps the sick part of my mind stored away that sound, an..almost sob, desperate…it was sad. It was worried.

As soon as his body separated from mine and fell to my knees beside the bed, dragging most of the sheets with me. Between my panting, racing heart and aftermax, I still managed to hear words I wouldn't forget for many days to come. Many quite, sleepy days in this town.

Even now, I recall those words, those following days, as a reprise. The horrors that befell me quite soon after this short break of quiet heaven still haunt me…I shall never forget.

"No one will kill you Link…" A soft, tender kiss to my temple. "No one but me."

------

A/N::

HOLY CRAP AN UPDATE.  
Guys...if you're still reading this...I'm so...so sorry. So much has happened and I just...

But thats no excuse.

Anyway.

Here's a decent chapter! And I actually feel good about it!

My style has changed a bit, I hope you don't mind. Ehehe. ^^;;; But, anyway.

More adventures. And vague sexy scene.

Blain, oh you poorly named creature. What /are/ you trying to tell him, you silly boy?


	18. Author Note

A/N::

Alright. This "Chapter" is just an author's note.  
A long time ago, I told you all this story was based on a picture I'd seen.  
Well, it was.

.com/art/Snogfest-Yaoi-36802824

THAT ONE RIGHT THERE.

Alright, I'm sorry if you got your hopes yo. A new Chapter is on the way. I promise.


End file.
